The Point of No Return
by StakeMeSpike04
Summary: For those of you who do not know the story of The Phantom of the Opera, a childhood friend is know attempting to make Raven his own..and he won't give up so easily. BBxRaexOC. Now Complete.
1. Dropped All Defences

Hey everyone! I decided to take a little break from writing BTVS fics and write a Teen Titans fic!! I've been going over so many ideas in my head for stories, so I really hope you like my story, and please review. Thanksies, and enjoy.

**_Disclaimer_**: Sadly, I do not own Teen Titans. But since this is a TT fic, can I say I own BTVS? (Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?) Also, I do not own anything that may seem familiar to you on here, unless it is entirely legal for me to call it my own.

* * *

The sun was settling in the fiery sunset sky as the world turned its back on another day. The moon would rise soon above Jump City, and it would be another good day of solid crime-defeating victory for the titans.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched.

He was sitting in a tree high above the rest, gazing towards the direction of Titans Tower. From his far-seeing view he could recognize four figures in the top-most room of the tower. _One missing, _he mentally pondered. The moon was now raising high above the moonlit waters, a steady surface of milky reflection illuming the teen's face. He glared angrily at the port. How could anything be so beautiful in darkness?

She was, at least.

He watched her from the day he first came to Jump City. It had been almost a week ago when he first saw her. The Titans were battling Johnny Rancid once again when he came, and carefully he watched the teenagers fight fiercely. But she stood out. Her dark clothes, her pale skin, those deep amethyst eyes…

He shifted his weight from once foot to the other and stood on a branch beneath him. He leaned against the tree and watched as the fifth member of the team entered the room. He smirked. _You just wait and see, dark one. You'll soon be mine._

* * *

A dull blink of light traveled across Raven's usual dark room. It caught between her eyes and interrupted her dream. Before the sunlight had poked into her mind, she had been having the strangest dream that green tofu was dancing around her and handing her a rose of every color imagined. Before the light came in, the last rose color was red.

She groaned. She hated when dreams were stopped, especially when they were not quite finished. She knew what her dream was about, however, since she had been having dreams quite similar to the one she had just had. Only one explanation: Beast Boy.

It was a quiet morning, without the constant fussing and arguing of meat and tofu, of video game battles or of Starfire's strange cooking disasters. Instead, the tower was silent all except for the sound of lifting barbells from the training room. Raven traced over to her closet and opened the doors. _Which one to wear today?_ She thought sarcastically, staring at the two straight rows of blue cloaks. Then, one caught her eye. It looked pretty much the same as the others, the only difference being beautiful silver stitching on the hem of the cloak. It was a precious cloak, used mainly for special occasions (which rarely happened), but because of her dream, she felt particularly exempt from ordinary. Putting it on, she went to the training room.

Inside were already all of the titans. All three boys, surprisingly, were lifting barbells from the benches, all with equal weights, competing for glory. Starfire was in the far side of the room, aiming her starbolts at particular inanimate objects, reducing them to dust. Raven hovered over to the alien girl to train.

"Raven, morning greetings! Have you slept well?" Starfire asked brightly, destroying a nasty molding chair.

"Super," Raven answered monotonously. She glanced back at the three boys, watching them work hard to keep the weights lifted in midair, and then slowly bring them back down again.

"Friend, might you wish to meditate with me, so that we may prepare ourselves for a day of training?" Starfire's emerald eyes stared widely at her friend, hoping to bring out a social training from Raven.

Sounding relieved at the prospect to control her emotions, Raven gratefully accepted and, hovering in midair with her legs crossed, kept one eye open to watch Starfire do the same. Facing each other, they began to meditate freely, keeping in the steady rhythm of the words.

"Azareth Metrion Zynthos… Azareth Metrion Zynthos…Aza-AHH!"

The two girls flew away from where they were sitting seconds before a bench came flying in their direction. Following the source, Cyborg and Robin were facing each other, steam poring from their ears and faces as red as tomatoes.

"YOU CHEATER! YOU COUNTED BY TWOS!"

"DID NOT! MAN, IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT WINNING! I THOUGHT WE'VE LEARNED THAT..!!!"

"CYBORG, IF YOU CAN'T PLAY FAIR, THEN **DON'T** PLAY AT ALL!!"

"I.. SAID.. I.. DIDN'T… **CHEAT!!**"

Storming out of the room, Cyborg was still muttering to himself, loud enough so all could hear. "Spiky-haired little…thinks he's so smart…I bet all that hair gel affects his brain …"

Robin's head was metaphorically spinning in circles as he too stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Beast Boy looked sheepish as he put down the barbell he was lifting and stood up. "Talk about a cat fight," Beast Boy said jokingly, morphing into a tiny green kitten.

"Friends must not behave this way," Starfire said tearfully.

Raven refused to meet neither Starfire nor Beast Boy's eyes as she traveled through the floor to the room below. Robin was sitting alone, his back turned away from the gothic telepath, glaring at the ground. "Go away," he barked rudely, only to receive Raven budge not an inch. Robin turned around curiously, flames still enveloping his emotions. "I said 'go away'," he growled.

"If you could stop being so impertinent then we might be able to restore peace. I don't want to deal with your constant bickering and stubbornness, so just apologize to Cyborg and get it over with." Raven's eyelashes fluttered in minor annoyance as she faced the Boy Wonder.

"Apologize?! For what? He was the one who…"

"_Enough_," she interrupted curtly. "Anger solves nothing. I have to meditate, and I can't do that unless you make up. There will be too much tension in the air and I will not focus."

"Why don't you think about something other than yourself, then?"

This had done it. Raven was about to lose her temper when an elfish figure appeared in the doorway. "Dude, Robin…..would it be okay if I had the training room to myself today?"

Both titans looked surprised as the changling requested what he had. Totally forgetting the former problem, Robin simply agreed. After Beast Boy left, Raven glared angrily at the interruption before disappearing into her dark abyss.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg still had not made up. Starfire was too distracted to talk to any of the titans other than Robin. Beast Boy was too busy training to notice any one at all. And Raven. Raven could not concentrate, just as she predicted. The violet-haired vixen had left the tower for the day, the rising anxiety causing her emotions to be less than under control. She flew high above the clouds, now coated with shades of blue and silver. She scanned the city below, the sun pinching the ground, causing the girl to squint. Irritated with the world, Raven flew down to try and walk through the sunny, happy day. _A perfect day. This sucks. I was hoping for a gloomier day, one in which to wallow._

Heading towards the park to meditate peacefully under the oak tree, Raven bumped into a stranger unexpectantly. "I'm sorry," she mumbled shyly.

The stranger looked up, apparently not paying attention. "No, no, it's my fault. I was so absorbed in this book that I seem to have lost track of where I was going." He smiled, holding out the book for her to see. She leaned forward to take a glance. The front cover of the book was rotting, almost too unclear to read the title of the book. In block lettering was the words, "Confessions of A Dead Man". Intrigued, Raven looked up and studied the stranger.

He was a teen of about her own age, with long, chocolate brown hair with bright red tips. He was taller than her, with large brown eyes. He looked kind, but strong, with a strange dark innerness. Stepping back, he extended his hand politely. "Forgive me, I've been impolite. My name's Figaro."

Raven took his hand. "I'm Raven."

He put his book under his arm and started walking, Raven beside him. "Do you live here in the city?"

"I guess you could say that," she answered smoothly. "And you?"

"Actually, I just got here last night. I was staying in Gotham, but I got into a bit of….of trouble, you could say, so I had to leave."

"What sort of trouble?" Raven inquired suspiciously.

Figaro stopped walking and looked at the girl. She looked up at him equally, revealing no emotion to him. After a moment's pause, he continued walking. "Actually," he said, smiling, "I was cornered in an alleyway by a couple of thugs. They didn't bruise me too bad, but for them…." He stopped midsentence, lowering his head, a secret smile plastered on his face. "No one seems to know what it's like to harbor power, and when you release it, to not be able to control it."

Raven's eyes widened at this. "You have no idea," she answered quietly.

Figaro turned to her, a charming smile of his face. "Raven, would you do me the honor of spending the afternoon with me?"

Surprised, Raven was thrown at his invitation, but never-the-less accepted. "Alright."

* * *

"Raven!!! Where are you?!"

"Beast Boy, why are you yelling Raven's name in the middle of the hallway?"

Beast Boy was wondering the corridors of the tower, looking for his Gothic friend when Robin interrupted. "You know she has to meditate, so stop annoying her by screaming her name."

"I don't think she's here, man." Cyborg appeared from out the shadows, looking down at Beast Boy, ignoring the Boy Wonder.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think she left here hours ago, right when…." Cyborg stopped, gritted his teeth and continued. "She won't be back for a while."

"She didn't leave a note or…or anything?" The green boy wondered.

"Nope."

"I'm sure she's fine," Robin assured his friend. "She probably just went to look for a place to recollect herself." Robin went off, heading towards the direction of Starfire's room.

"I hope so. If anything did happen to her, it would be….totally all their fault. Faults. Whatever." Beast Boy whispered to himself.

* * *

Yay! Chapter One complete, signed, wrapped up and unwrapped again. This is mostly going to be about Raven, so if you have any suggestions on how to make this story better, feel free to share!

Anyways, Chapter 2 will be up soon, so stay tuned!

Have a great new year!!


	2. What Raging Fire Shall Flood the Soul?

I'm sorry I take so long to update. You wouldn't believe how busy I am. Now, I know lots of people say this, but let me tell you why: Every day I go to school, then I have basketball practice or a game, which leaves me to get home anywhere between 6 and 9 at night. When I do in fact get home, I have to do a bunch of homework and studying, and most of the time it's not even finished. Although I may sound complainy and boring to listen to, I'm sure you want to hear the story. My apologies. Here it is.

Disclaimer I don't own Teen Titans. A bunch of really lucky, smart people do. Although, if they were really smart, they'd make Robin and Starfire get together, kill Terra completely, and put this episode on the show.

* * *

Raven walked home silently. The moon hung limply in the air that was thick with city odor, as well as a smoky fog. Titans Tower was a blemish on the surface of murkiness that spread through the harbor, and one looking out to sea was met with a face full of chalk, dusty smoke.

Raven's porcelain skin stuck with cold sweat. The midnight hour brought beads of moisture on her face, dripping down from nervousness and excitement at the same time. Her day with Figaro was intensive, electrifying, and if she was bold enough to admit, **fun**. Meeting another with the same interests, views and passions was a rare thing to find, and not just for Raven, but for anyone.

* * *

_Flashback_

Raven was sitting under a shady tree in the park, holding the book Figaro had been reading when they met.

"Alright, who do you think was the most philosophically astounding character in any work of literature you've read?" Figaro was sitting beside her, leaning on the base of the tree, twiddling a twig between his fingers. His russet eyes were shut tight in thought, as if recollecting a passage in a book or remembering a history lesson once taught.

"Hmmm….." Raven hummed, looking deeply at the ground. "That's a good question. I don't know. What do you think?"

He smiled. Raven looked at him in puzzlement, as if hanging on his every word. "I hoped you might ask me. I think Sestra of 'Mind of Mine'."

Raven looked disappointed. Figaro could hear it on her face, even though his eyes were still shut. "I know what you are feeling. Disappointment. Well, if you think about it, Sestra was a character of conviction. Even though she lost her eyesight in the final battle of the Fiends, she still maintained her stature of most powerful witch in the eastern hemisphere."

"But she also lost her hearing and both her legs. She was then burned in the town square for her witchcraft and treachery to her own kind."

"Yes, but do you remember her final words?"

A hidden smirk tugged at Raven's lips. "_Nothing dead -."_

"_-Truly dies, for that which dies leaves a tie to the earth."_ He finished. He opened his eyes and looked at her adoringly. Raven's skin crawled from his smile. It held secrets, yet it was honest and loyal. His charm made her knees grow weak, something she would never, **ever **admit to her friends. He took her hand in his, held it for a second, and then for a brief moment in time, actually lifted her hand up and touched his lips to it. Blushing crimson, Raven pulled her hood up over her face and held it, letting a squirrel's supply of acorns explode.

* * *

She blushed again at the recollection. Figaro held a certain power over her that made her feel both powerless and special. They had spent hours together, discussing books, poetry, history and even music, with conversations as strange as could be. However, the whole time, Raven had not revealed to Figaro her amazing powers. This was because for the first time she actually felt comfortable just being herself. Just being Raven.

She wrapped her cloak around herself, approaching Titans Tower. She lifted off the ground, feeling the cold chill brush away the wetness on her cheeks. But even as she flew through the air, thinking only of the afternoon that occurred and the interview she would endure when she got home, she did not sense that someone was still watching her from behind the vast fog.

Raven entered the main room of the Tower when all of a sudden, she a felt a wave of sound crash against her chest.

"Where have you been?" said the robust Cyborg.

"Are you okay, Raven?" said the brave Robin.

"What happened, friend?" said the perky Starfire.

Just as she was about to answer, she noticed Beast Boy wasn't even annoying her. He wasn't standing right there bombarding her with questions. Neither was he pointing a finger in her face, nor calling her late, tardy, or any other synonym. He was playing game station. Just when Raven felt relieved to have not all of them interrogating her, Beast Boy jumped up and was at her side.

"Raven, where did you go?"

"Et tu?" Raven said tiredly, holding up her hands in frustration. "I was out. I'm back now, and if you don't mind I would like to retire to my room in peace."

The four other titans stared after the dark girl in suspicion and worry. Raven, the mystery of all of them, led a life of humbleness and heroicness, and yet left no time for explanation of her actions or feelings. But, as all of them knew, Raven was one to be left to her thoughts, and although they deeply desired to follow, they restrained themselves and let her go.

Robin turned around and headed back to the living room. "Let's leave her alone. It's none of our business where she's been."

Beast Boy looked flabbergasted. "What are you talking about? Of course it's our business! She's our friend and she should tell us everything!"

"Since when was that in effect?" said Cyborg with a shrug.

"Since…." Beast Boy looked to the ceiling in thought, but stopped, scratching his head, when he knew he was corrected. "Alright, maybe never. That still doesn't mean she should just leave for the day and come back like she never left! What if she fought someone? What if she was attacked, or…"

"BB, chill," Cyborg interrupted, putting a hand on his bud. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think…." Cyborgs face sentence trailed off as a wicked smile alit his face, leaving Beast Boy to ask

"Huh?"

Robin came over to them, smiling as big as Cyborg. "What?" Beast Boy asked again. Shaking their heads in amusement, the two male titans left the room, heading for their own private quarters. Starfire, clearly not understanding their amusement, walked up to the changeling and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Fear not, Beast Boy. Everything will be as it should in the morning. Pleasant dreams, don't let the sleep bugs bite." As Starfire left the room, the sliding door shutting behind her, the corner of Beast Boy lips moved slowly into a grin. "Now I see why Robin has such a thing for her."

* * *

The next morning was gloomy and the clouds crowded the sky with shades of gray and navy. The day looked dreary and odd, the waves crashing onto the shores of the Titan beach. As you looked out the stained glass windows of Titans Tower you could see the tide roll in roughly and the sky threaten the world with approaching thunder and rain. Today was not cheerful, but it would do perfectly for Raven.

As Raven drifted from her room that morning, the titans could already hear the thunder roll and crash and the soft pitter pattering of rain upon the rooftop. The sweet smell of rain began to waft into the tower and soak the air with moisture and dampness.

"I guess we won't be battling today," said Robin as he dragged himself over to the coach and plopped down.

"Or training outside," said Starfire with an air of unhappiness, joining the boy wonder on the coach.

"We could always play game station," Cyborg volunteered, "or watch TV."

"We always play game station, and watch TV too," Robin said with a grumble.

"Perhaps we could spend the day 'hanging out'?" Starfire said with hopefulness in her voice.

"Maybe, Star," Robin said gently, "It's strange, there's been no villainy, no suspicious crimes, and no returns of anyone. Why has crime just stopped?"

"Maybe they finally figured out no one can beat the Teen Titans?" asked Cyborg with a grin.

"Or maybe they just figure we have no idea what someone's doing," said the approaching Raven. The whole time she had been standing in the doorway, unnoticed. Only when she spoke did all of the Titans rise from the sofa.

"Raven, are you…?"

"Fine," Raven answered Robin. She floated over to the kitchen, a secret in her heart and a thirst for tea on her lips. As she prepared her beverage, Beast Boy wondered into the room, sitting on the counter.

"Hi…." He opened with.

"Hi," Raven said curtly.

"So, Raven. How was your day yesterday?"

As the hot water slowly filled the cup, Raven lifted her eyes away and looked suspiciously at the green one. "Why?"

"Why...what?" Beast Boy asked innocently.

"Why are you nosing into my business all the time?"

Jaw dropped, Beast Boy looked disbelieving. "Okay, now what are YOU talking about?"

Scowling, Raven removed the chipped mug from the faucet and headed towards the cabinet to search for a teabag. She looked up and spotted the container of teabags, stood on the tips of her toes, reaching for a bag. Sighing, she tried to reach for several seconds before realizing she could levitate and reach one. Coming back down, she impatiently turned her face to Beast Boy, who stood right next to her. "Think about it. Every time something happens to me that's unusual, you won't leave me alone. It's my life, I'll do what I want."

"You don't get it, do you?" he asked, frustrated. "We only care about you! We're only trying to help!"

"I can take care of myself," she answered quietly.

"No, you can't!" Beast Boy yelled back.

Raven's eyes widened at his remark. Slowly and angrily, Raven set the mug on the counter and turned on her heel, heading out of the room.

"Raven, wait, I didn't mean it like-," but he didn't get a chance to say what he didn't mean. For when he finished his sentence, Raven had walked into the wall and into her portal of gloom. As Beast Boy turned back to the counter, he noticed three faces staring at him, glaring. "Look, it's not my fault!"

"Like anything ever is…." Robin murmured. He turned back around and continued talking with the other two, just as Raven's mug grew back and shattered.

* * *

The day wore on. Raven stayed locked in her room and the others moped around and did nothing. As night began to fall, the lightning and thunder of the midnight sky became only more violent and infuriated. Crashes of light and sound filled the dark hallways and rooms of the tower, yet Raven did not let fear consume her. She was too busy with her other emotion, anger.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos," she said through clenched teeth. Her demeanor of meditation not only showed the way she felt but also did not help calm her aggravation. _Why do I let him get to me? He's only one person. How could I have ever thought that we could at last be friends? _

Raven shut her eyes and continued to float in the air. It was then that it happened. As she explored the emotional surroundings, she could feel five energy emitters, unlike the normal four. One was anger, deep uncontrollable fire that flooded the soul. Another was concern, innocent and real. Yet another was worry, more desperate than concern. The last was a mixture, powerful and strong, unlike any Raven had felt in a long time, and it blinded her. It was triumph, but not only that. It was also lust, a craving and a disease, and it frightened her. What could have such power to emit such strong feelings?

As she pondered this, a low knock echoed throughout the entire tower. Cyborg, who was nearing the entrance itself, curiously looked towards the gigantic doors. He stared questionably, his human eye never leaving the door. He checked his scanner with his robotic eye, and discovered that it was a human, but more than that. Thinking it was one of their friends, Cyborg opened the doors slowly.

* * *

Thanks to those who have reviewed. I've decided to mention those who have reviewed, seeing that I don't have time (I'm sorry I'm such a party-pooper) to answer them. Although they're few, forgive me: snow child yukiko-chan and Raidersrule76.

Alrighty, let's get a-reviewing!

Til next time,

StakeMeSpike04


	3. To That Moment Where Words Run Dry

Hey everyone! I have a few things I'd like to discuss:

The chapter names all come from one song, well, let me say, one play/movie/musical. If anyone can guess what it is by the end of the fic, MAJOR props are in store. Also, if you are wondering, I'm planning to have a villain soon; it just may take a few chapters.

I've also decided that for every chapter I will give you a small preview of what is in store, and that is that this chapter includes a flame rose, a mention of Terra, a really bad storm, Apple and Maple Syrup Cider, and the truth.

Enough talk, on with the show!

Disclaimer: See chapters 1 and 2.

* * *

The tall metallic frame of the Cybernetic titan was silhouetted against the dark sky, the only shape among the lightning and the blurred visions of ebony clouds, exempt from another shape. As Cyborg peered out into the darkness of the night, he met a face that was unfamiliar to him, but not only unfamiliar. It was also eerie, for the teen's face was completely dry. Amidst a storm of crashing waves, rolling thunder and nearby lightning, the boy had no streak of water across his face, no dampened clothes, nor a wet hair on his head. Instead, as he stood there in his basking glory, the teenage stranger was illumined by a flame burst in his hand, in the shape of a bloody red rose. As it burned, it did not scorch the teen, nor did he take notice as Cyborgs jaw dropped in the spectacle.

Looking around his surrounding in slight confusion, Cyborg finally gained his stature and spoke. "Who are you?"

The boy merely grinned, his handsome features shadowed by the eeriness of the flame. "Sorry to bother you at such at late hour, but I was wondering if I might come in? There's someone I need to talk to."

Against any better judgment Cyborg had, he scratched the back of his head and held a hand out in front of him. "Uh...sure, man. C'mon, I guess."

The boy nodded in appreciation, stepping into the humongous stronghold of the Teen Titans. Cyborg closed the doors with a push of a button, looking strangely at the new-comer as he blew out the flame in his hand with a single breath. "How did you do that?"

"The same way you have the powers you have. An accident."

"Right…" said he. Walking ahead of the boy, he continued speaking. "So who is it you're here for? Robin?"

"Actually…" admitted the stranger, catching up with him, holding his head high and fixing the collar of his black trench coat, "I'm here to see Raven."

"Raven?" Cyborg puzzled, turning around to face him.

_At the same time_

Raven, curiosity spell-bounding her, slowly slid open the door to her private quarters and made her way stealthily to the main room of the tower. She could feel the essence grow closer, and with sudden anxiety she teleported into the room. As she entered, her feet lightly hitting the floor, she spotted the stranger amidst the crowd of curious and somewhat disgruntled titans.

"What are you doing here?" she said.

"I thought I might be able to find you here. I had a feeling you were Raven of the Teen Titans, but I couldn't be sure." Smugly, he caught her hand in his and gave it a quick squeeze. "I thought, if it's possible, that we could get to know each other a little better."

"Soooo…," Beast Boy drawled, leaning against the back of the sofa, "_this _is who you were hanging out with yesterday?"

A dirty glint her eye, Raven ignored Beast Boy's comment and walked towards the titans, the teen at her heels. A creeping crimson shade of her cheeks, Raven looked down at her feet, saying, "This is Figaro. Figaro, this is the titans." As she said this, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire exchanged glances, while Beast Boy crossed his arms across his chest and stuck his snub nose in the air with a 'hymph!' sound. Figaro smiled at all of them, his brown eyes glittering with fire behind them. No one spoke for quite some time, until Robin finally piped up.

"So where are you from?"

Raven rolled her eyes, unknowing to Robin, as Figaro swept his long brown-red locks away from his eyes. "Gotham. Before that L.A. Before that…." He paused for a moment, chuckling secretively. "Well, before that I can't even remember. Been too many places in so little time."

"So you just wonder around the country, crashing peoples' places while you're at it?" Beast Boy interrupted rudely, walking over to the other titans.

"You didn't seem to mind it when Terra did," Raven said, anger rising in her voice again.

Beast Boy, at the mention of Terra's name, looked hurt and furious at the same time. "That was different! Terra was our friend! Plus she needed help."

"Don't you mean she was our enemy?" Raven threw back, ignoring the titans around her.

"She was never our enemy! You're just saying that because you hated her!"

"And you're just saying what you are because you're jealous." Immediately regretting her words, Raven had the sudden urge to apologize for what she had said, or cover her mouth with her hand, but what was said was said. Raven had unfolded the truth and Beast Boy knew it, Cyborg knew it, Robin knew it, and even Starfire knew it. Worst of all, Figaro had been standing there the whole time, looking calmly on the scene and saying nothing at all.

"I don't have to deal with this," Beast Boy said, leaving the room with an air of humiliation and rancor. "Have a nice life." The door shut behind him loudly, the rest of the teens watched after him, just as confused as Raven was inside.

* * *

Raven had been sitting in her room for some time now, her thoughts as loud as the screaming she and Beast Boy had done that day. The hour was late, and the rain had finally stopped its constant wearing away of the paint job on the Tower.

Raven sat on her bed, her pale legs folded beneath her cape and her amethyst hair falling neatly about her head from nervous brushing. Although she was not one to be into things as superficial as looks and nervousness, she bought into the ploy and was condemned to sit in her dark room, restless and worried.

Upstairs, merely rooms down from where her own room was located, was Figaro. Raven, after having endlessly spoken with Robin and Cyborg, had finally promised Figaro a room of his own for the night, the weather being so terrible that no one could step outside. However, the teen didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. What the Titans didn't know, of course, was that Figaro had control of the elements water and fire, which made it very easy for his stay at the Tower to be overdue. He sat by the window of his room, which happened to have a lovely view of the harbor, and stared out into the water, allowing his thoughts to wonder. His plan was setting into motion finely. As the moon slowly descended from her throne in the sky, Figaro closed his eyes, a smirk of sinister thought rolling about his head.

Titans Tower was quiet once more. Beast Boy could hear the heavy breathing of three titans, sleep soundly occupying their bodies, but as he passed Figaro's room, he heard not a sound but of uneven breath and the graceful movement of occasional footsteps. Determined to find out this stranger's hidden identity, he shrunk down to the size of a hermit crab, and smoothly crawled under the door.

He looked up closely, walking over the teen with as much silence as he could muster. As he watched, Beast Boy saw Figaro standing by the window, facing the approaching sun with ultimate concentration. Contorting his face, he grimaced as a sudden sweep of heat overcame him. Falling to the ground, he began to glow a warm, orange color, until he shot up and directed his strength towards the sun. As Beast Boy watched, the sun began to dissolve into tiny fragments of light, leaving the ascending sun tattered across the sky. Moving the water clouds, the light was totally concealed, and the sky was once again a landscape of darkness and threatening storms. Smiling painfully, he stood tall, his brown hair cascading on his shoulders and his eyes reflecting the darkness of the midnight morning sky. Having seen enough, Beast Boy crawled out threw the space under the door and transformed back into his human form.

Beast Boy's mind was running with thoughts of madness, yet he knew the truth. Figaro was making it impossible for him to leave, but why? What could he possibly have to gain from staying here? As Beast Boy fumbled with accusations, he could hear with his sensitive animal hearing that someone was in the kitchen. He found Starfire, sitting at the table, holding a jug of apple cider and maple syrup.

"Morning greetings, Beast Boy," Starfire said quietly, attempting to promote a face of joyfulness. "I trust you slept well?"

"Nada," Beast Boy said sadly. "Starfire, would you believe me if I told you that Figaro wasn't who we thought he was?"

Starfire looked confused, staring out the window and sighing as a streak of lightning shot across the sky. "Beast Boy, you are my friend, and I would believe anything you say." She turned to face him, a small smile creeping onto her lips. "What is it that you saw?"

Beast Boy walked over to her and sat on a chair across from her own. "Okay, well, I was sort of…I mean, not 'sort of' it was more like, 'kinda', but I guess you could say I actually did…." At this point Starfire was growing anxious, and Beast Boy could tell she wanted him to get on with it. "Right, well, I saw Figaro make the storm come back. He seems to have the power of the sun, or rain, or something, but I just don't know what." Beast Boy looked sincerely into her eyes, almost pleading for her to believe him.

"Beast Boy…." She started quietly, hoping not to hurt his feelings, "do you think that perhaps, you might have been mistaken?" As she said this, she started pouring the apple cider and maple syrup into one glass.

"No! I saw him! He really did it! Starfire, I know what I saw, and we have to get him to leave! Who knows what he could do with power like that?"

Just at that moment, Figaro walked into the room, his hands behind his back and his gaze downcast, as if modestly walking towards the titans. He was silent for a time, until Beast Boy broke his silence and threw him a question of menacing descent. "What?"

He looked taken aback, removing his hands from behind him and placing them on the counter. "I just noticed the storm, that's all. It's too bad that it's going to be another day of misery," he commented innocently.

"How do you know it's going to be a full day of storms, huh? What if the rain stops?" Beast Boy had his arms crossed by now, and he had the strongest urge to morph into a horse and kick him where it hurt.

Figaro almost looked offended, his eyebrows twitching into a downcast. "I don't know that. And why are you being so rude to me?'

"Because you just got here, and already you act like you own the place! I mean, look at you! You're so…" As Beast Boy searched for the words to say, Robin was awaken by the scene and entered the room, stretching his arms out and yawning widely.

"What's going on in here?"

"Figaro-," Beast Boy started.

"Not _again_," Robin moaned tiredly. "Beast Boy, I don't know what you have against Figaro, but leave him alone. If the storm is still going to bad as it is, you two are just going to have to find a way to get along." Joining Starfire at the table, he made a face at the combination she was currently drinking.

"Robin is right," Starfire commented, taking a rather large slurp from a twisty pink straw. "Maybe your assumption is incorrect Beast Boy." Starfire looked apologetically at the changeling.

Sighing now, the green teen was bristling. As he walked out of the room, Figaro watched him leave and a line of worry etched on his face. "Look, titans, if I'm really that much of a disturbance, I really should leave. I shouldn't have come here in the first place."

Robin looked out the window as the rain splashed furiously against the windows. "The storm is as bad as ever. It would kill you to try and get outside. You can stay here until the rains stop," Robin offered kindly.

"Thank you so much. It really means a lot." Turning away from the others, he placed his hands in the pockets of his coat and left the room, drying a droplet of sweat on his brow.

* * *

Thanks so much to those who review! I really hope I can get more reviews than I did in my last chapter fic, so please help me out! It's really for a good cause! Also, in your reviews, please include suggestions, comments, whatever you think may help my fic take flight. I need all the help I can get!

Tell me, also, if you like the idea of a review of the chapter like I did in the beginning. I got the idea from Lemony Snicket, which I think is quite amusing and intriguing as well. Thanks to Ren and Rel:)

Tell me what you think!

I remain, reviewers, your obedient servant,

StakeMeSpike04


	4. What Warm Unspoken Secrets Will We Learn...

Chapter four is here, let's hear some cheer! This chapter will include, but not be limited to, a continuous storm, a deadly lightning bolt, a rescue, and romantic confessions.

Disclaimer… Teen Titans is solely the responsible of another. I am not to blame for anything unpleasant or disturbing in the show, so if you have someone to complain to, be prepared to write a very long letter to some one you do not know:)

* * *

"I. Am. So. Bored."

This statement was heard for much of the next few days, for restlessness for inevitable and boredom was a guarantee. The only thing that did not, however, cause the Titans to yawn to extreme enthusiasm, was the matter at hand.

Figaro had been as open as a book, and no one could understand why. They would all sit around the couch and talk, and everyone would stare at Raven for finding someone with no secrets at all. But so it seemed to everyone but Beast Boy.

Out of the corner of his eye (more like his entire eye), Beast Boy would watch the newcomer within a short distance and would wear a disgruntled expression. Figaro was the only one who did not know of Beast Boy's suspicions, but it would soon be to come that Beast Boy could no longer hide his hateful thoughts.

It was an unusually quiet afternoon when the Titans decided to brave the storm and venture outside. The rain was still pouring hard, and the lightning and thunder had not faltered, but the titans were so restless that they could not bear to walk another inch of the entire Tower.

The sky was dark and obscure. Not even the fullness of the moon could penetrate visible light for the titans to see by. One by one, coming slowly from the roof door, the titans assembled on the roof to listen to and feel the sweet rain as it grazed their skin.

"It seems that the raining water has not stopped," Starfire bellowed over the sound of the rain hitting the concrete, her radiant red hair plastered against her forehead. She began to shiver, and Robin withdrew his cape from his back and put it around her shoulders. Hoping no one would notice his act of fondness, he leapt up onto one of the vents of the roof and examined the rust damage.

"It's not too bad, but the metal is deteriorating," he shouted over the thunder.

"It's alright, man, we'll fix it after the storm is over. Let's just get back inside." An icy stream of water trailed down Cyborgs cheek as he looked up into the illuminated sky.

One by one, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Figaro, Starfire and Robin all turned to go back inside. The rain pelted hard against the rooftop, and the thunder was louder than a thousand winds. Suddenly, a flash of violent light and a burst of white-hot energy struck the pavement of the roof, crashing just before where Beast Boy would have stepped. Looking bewildered, the Titans looked around to see what had just happened.

"Where is-," Starfire began, but never got to finish, for just as she was responding to the recoiling of the Titans, Figaro leapt over the side of the roof. Shocked, the Titans soon discovered that the flash of lightning had sent a turbulent energy burst that threw Cyborg back, high into the air, and finally down towards the vicious waters of the bay.

His electric circuits in shock, Cyborg could not move at his free will and his power cell was dead. His heavy metallic frame fell fast, but Figaro fell faster. The waves of the ocean began to shallow and then to rise, forming a massive geyser of water to shoot out of the ocean and into the air, cradling Cyborgs unconscious body in midair. Figaro fell atop Cyborg, and, bringing the geyser higher, brought it up to a structural height to match the Tower, which dropped them onto the rooftop. Slowly and menacingly, the dark formation of seawater subdued until it was no more.

The Titans rushed over to their team mates' side. Raven drew away from the rest of them, looking at Figaro oddly, while he stood unspeaking as the rest of the team examined their fallen friend.

"Looks like the electric shock has disabled his systems," Robin said worriedly.

"Please, let us take him inside. Perhaps we can assist him better in there," Starfire said, turning to their leader.

Amethyst eyes turning to white, Raven focused her energy on Cyborg, caressing his body in black energy. Hovering above the ground, Cyborg floated as Raven, Figaro, Robin, Starfire and finally Beast Boy followed, their faces grim.

* * *

"Is Cyborg going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. We figured out how to help him and it's not too serious. How's Figaro?"

Raven had entered the medical ward and was sitting on a chair near the bed Cyborg was resting on. Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy had not left his side since the incident, and all looked bewildered and bemused at what had just happened. Raven was most of all, never before witnessing Figaro's powers, and now finally seeing them, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu.

"What?" Raven broke her glassy-eyed trance and looked up at Robin. "Oh…I guess he's fine. I'm going to go find him."

As she left, she could hear strange noises coming from the floor above and decided to investigate.

Walking slowly, she could still hear the pitter-pattering of the rain upon the rooftop. _Why had it been raining for so long?_

The sound came from Figaro's room. Without so much of a knock, Raven entered the bedroom, searching the darkness with her eyes. Figaro was standing by the window, his reflection upon the glass. In the moonlight he looked god-like. His soft brown hair was sleek and shone in the dimness of the room, while he dark, brown-red eyes gently cast their gaze upon her. There was no doubt that he admired her, and Raven was sure of that. But at the moment, she was angry with him.

"Why didn't you tell me about your powers?" She shot at him spitefully. "You stay with us, in our own home, admitting that you knew about my powers. Yet you tell us nothing about yours! Why?"

Looking mysteriously out the window, Figaro was silent for a moment before he spoke. "You still don't remember me, do you?"

Raven looked baffled, yet anger still flared her voice. "Remember you?"

"From Azarath," he answered quietly.

Her eyes widened at his mention of her home. He continued looking out the window, his expression unchanging. His eyes looked dull with quiet enthusiasm, but also looked worn-out. "It was not long ago that you left Azarath, but do you remember your home at all?" His voice was serene, but held deep thoughtfulness and longing.

Raven looked meek, but addressed the question. "I do….still remember it, of course. It's just been so long…." She trailed off, her mind running with thoughts.

"This has not been our first encounter, dearest. We met before, on Azarath. Your mother and my father were once sweethearts, but unfortunately, things did not work out. Your father found out about their secret romance, and when you were born, he cast his anger into your soul, and from then on you were accursed. You see, Raven, I have come her to find you to help you. You and I, we would have been siblings, but fate shone brightly upon our souls. It was luck, for if we were kinship I could never feel for you the way I do now."

Raven was beyond shock. Her knees grew wobbly and she held the wall for support. How could she have forgotten? Everything came flooding back to her now, and when she realized the last of his speech, her cheeks burned with a healthy red hue. "How did you find me? How did you know it was me?"

His mysterious, yet charming smile dawned on his face, enlightening his extremely handsome face. "My father told me about your mother. He said that she was beyond radiance, that her dark, inspiring beauty was all he ever needed. He also told me about her baby."

Raven fell silent. Approaching her, Figaro calmly placed his hands on her shoulders, squarely facing her. "Raven, let me lead you from your solitude. Let me be your light."

Her face now succumbed to blood rush, Raven withdrew from his touch as placed her hood over her head. "I have to go." Without another word, Raven disappeared into her dark pool.

Figaro headed back towards the window, murmuring quietly to himself. "Yes, father, she truly is magical…and soon she will leave with me."

* * *

Yes, shorter chapter than usual, but it is for a good reason.I really hope you guys like it so far. Has anyone guessed what play/musical/movie the song lyrics are from? Well, when someone does figure it out, it'll be worthwhile.

Please review, they make me very very happy. And yay! My basketball season ends soon, so I'll have more time to update!

Once again, I remain your obedient writer,

StakeMeSpike04


	5. Past All Thought of 'If' Or 'When'

I'm back! Here's to say that my basketball season IS OVER. I repeat, _over_. Therefore, I will have much more time to write my beloved story, and hopefully, get more reviews. I want to get at least 50. Also, I would like to mention that even though Figaro's narrative about Raven is not true, this is the story if Trigon was not summoned directly by Raven's mother, but if simply came of his own resolve.

In this chapter you may and probably will find an accusation, a sapphire amulet, STILL continuing rain, a solution, and distrust.

**Disclaimer **I don't own the characters, but that doesn't mean I can't plot to steal them..

* * *

Indigo streaks mixed with tangerine colors in the night sky as the sun slowly fell from her kingdom of day. She whispered sweet nothings to the moon as he took her place, yawning out stars to shine on the peaceful city.

For the moment.

"Titans, trouble!" called the leader. Robin had been in his room, researching as always, when the alarm sounded. Rushing into the living room, all Titans assembled to see what was what.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked anxiously, peering over Robin's shoulder as he typed frantically into the computer.

"Trouble," was all he said. His voice sounded baffled, yet he was in no hurry at all rush off. Slowly, he turned around to face his team, a contorted look on his face of worry and confusion.

"It's **you**," he mumbled.

By now, all of the team was following his gaze, which rested exclusively on Figaro. His face was yet again serene, and held no flicker of anger or of bafflement. He did, however, look afraid.

"What are you trying to say, Robin?" he answered precariously.

"I scanned into the cameras at the Political Science and Art Museum in Gotham and it shows you stealing an ancient artifact."

"That's preposterous," he answered reasonably, no tone of rudeness in his voice. "I have been here the whole time."

"This scene was taken days ago," Cyborg took up, looking at him somewhat curiously. "You've been staying with us for over a week. Have you left the Tower at all?"

"How could I? It's been raining uncontrollably."

Four of the Titans looked at each, then out the window. True, the rain had let up the night before, but it _had_ been raining for a week, hadn't it? There was no possible way Figaro could have left the Tower, steal an ancient artifact, and come waltzing back to the Tower.

"If it wasn't you," Robin said slowly, replaying the scene over and over again, "then someone looks exactly like your twin."

"He doesn't have a twin," Raven answered flatly.

"How do you?" Beast Boy began.

"-He just doesn't," she answered, not turning an eyelash in his direction.

"Well, if that's the case, then we better get down to Gotham and examine the scene for ourselves. Titans, go!"

* * *

_At the Museum_

When they reached the museum in Gotham, Robin told the team to split up. Robin and Starfire in the control room to look through all private security cameras that they could not access in the tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg in the Old World Artifacts room to search for any evidence of the thief's identity, and Raven and Figaro on the rooftop, to search for possible escape routes to and from the building.

The Political Science and Art Museum was, interestingly, one of the most private and well-guarded establishments in the city. It was twelve stories high, with over 95 exhibits and galleries. The place was coated in darkness at the time, and to get through it was like walking through a maze, literally. The corners were met with dead-ends, the dead-ends were met with corners, and when it all came down to it, finding the way to the rooftop without going outside was a complete puzzle (it may be important to mention that the rain had resumed). Figaro led the way around the building, taking on the mission like it was some sort of lark. As he passed the exhibits his tone was of seriousness, but when he noticed the grim and untrusting look on Raven's face he broke out into good-hearted fits of laughter, before turning another corner and leading them into yet another dead-end.

"Do you really think me some sort of menacing villain, my dear?" Figaro asked scrupulously.

"How can I know what to think when I see you standing in front of me one moment, and the next on the screen in my living room?" Her voice was on edge, her face quite pale, her look steady as she fought her desire to look him in the face.

"Touché. I must admit that, on my part, the past happenings have left you unsettled." He stopped in his tracks, turned her gently to him, looking her straight in the eye. His gaze was piercing, but not unkind, and as his fiery gaze met hers, he spoke. "Raven, my dear, I must tell you that the accusation is true. I did steal the missing artifact."

Raven stepped back from his warm touch, her skin crawling with distaste and horror. Her tone was cold as was the manner in which she replied. "I trusted you. I trusted you not to betray me, as all the others did…" Her eyes were glowing with anger, and in spite of his sadness and regret, Figaro continued to look calm.

"It's true, Raven, but please, let me explain!" His eyes were pleading, and although she was utterly enraged, she allowed him to still have two legs that bent normally. "To explain why I did it, I must first show you what I stole." Reaching into the only pocket of his dark, worn-out jeans, he produced the latter item.

It was a round, smooth amulet made of sapphire, with streaks of polished, white-gray lines that made it look as if it were bound in a pearl case. The stone itself was hung on a long, thin, silver chain with ancient writing inscribed on the clasp. Figaro held it tenderly in his hand, the streaks of white-gray flashing in the obscurity of the darkened room. Raven stared transfixed at the symbols, looking at the ancient writing with curiosity. "What is it?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"This," he said smilingly, holding the necklace by the clasp, letting it fall down and swing slightly, "Is the Dominatio Talisman. It enables its wearer to have total self control and to be able to harbor all and any emotions that could cause harm. Its descent is from the Unknown Dimension and, as you know, the Unknown Dimension doesn't give us too much information, so all we know about the talisman is contained in the old texts of Azarath."

"How did you know about it?" Raven asked, monotonously.

"My father mentioned it to me. He told me before I left Azarath that I could find the Talisman here, in your dimension. I started searching for it, and when I found you, I decided to check any and all local listings of ancient remnants. It's just so lucky I was able to find two such precious jewels."

Raven did not blush under his compliment nor did she soften her expression. "You know this means I can't trust you. It also means…." She sighed, her hot breath heavy and uneven in the cold and dusty room. "I have you tell the others it was you."

Figaro considered what she said, then he too sighed. "Raven, Raven….." His words trailed off as he quietly mumbled her name. "Raven…you can't tell the others it was me, because I have only stolen this _for _you."

She paused, also considering him. "You just said that you came to this dimension to search for the Talisman, and now you're saying that you were searching for it to give to me, even though you didn't know I was here?"

He was everlastingly patient with her. "I did know you were here, even if I didn't know where the talisman was. I concluded that I would search for the Dominatio Talisman, then come and find you."

"Why is it for me?"

"Don't you see, dearest? This amulet was created to contain demons inside of empaths, such as yourself. Since Trigon is connected to your emotions, this jewel will allow you harbor your demonic father inside here, and as long as you wear this around your neck, Trigon shall never escape. You shall finally be free."

Ravens suspicions were high, but the boy in front of her looked strong, confident, powerful. She knew him from the time when she first came to Azarath, when she made her first and only friend, at the time. She remembered his clear laughter, his bright, determined eyes, the strength of his soothing voice. She knew that she _did _trust him, and she would. He smiled sadly at her.

"I know what I did was wrong, but I did this for you. You're older now, and things are much harder than when you are a child. Trigon is stronger. He'll fight against his imprisonment and it shall only be all the more difficult. Please, tell not your friends of what I did, and maybe we can help you."

Raven held out her hand for Figaro to drop the amulet, but he only held it higher. "Not yet," he said curtly. "The time is not yet at hand. If I put this around your neck now, nothing would happen. A spell must first be performed for the magic to work. I will cook up the potion to initiate its power, and when it's done, the jewel will simmer in it for half a fortnight, and when the time is right, it shall be yours, love."

Raven was used to his incessant sweet talk, which used to make her roll her eyes, but recently had it only made her flush. Nevertheless, her hood was up over her face and a dark shade played across the moon.

"It's getting late." She nodded.

"If we're going to the rooftop, we better hurry."

* * *

_With Starfire and Robin, in the control room_

Starfire and Robin were in the cellar of the building, which was where the high-tech security was located. As soon as they entered the specialized room, they began playing, replaying and triple-playing the security cameras, only to find Figaro in each and every single one of them. Each video would show Figaro making his way through the exhibits of floor nine, which was where the Ancient Artifacts exhibit was located. Curiously, none of the videos from the lower or higher levels showed any activity that night, except for that one floor.

"It is…quite peculiar that the Figaro is only on the level nine," Starfire commented, after watching the fifth camera once more.

"Not only that. It doesn't make sense. The security cameras positioned on that floor showed him gliding through security without starting from the rooftop or the first floor. How could he do that without having powers to-." Robin stopped speaking and both exchanged significant glances.

* * *

_Still, at the same time, with Cyborg and Beast Boy_

"And think about his eyes. Notice how they're all shifty? Sort of like, 'hey-I'm-really-evil-but-pretend-but-be-good' thing?"

"BB, give it a rest! Figaro is NOT evil…he's on our side, remember?"

"But, c'mon! Think about it! Why would he show up and expect us to feed him, clothe him and put a roof over his head? I work very hard to make enough money to allow us to live in Titans Tower!"

"Man, you are over exaggerating! And we don't pay bills! Read my big, fleshy lips. Figaro. Is. Not. Evil." He said these last words through gritted teeth, for Beast Boy's incessant talk of Figaro had gotten old 394 'think-about-it's' ago. The two teenage boys were searching through the exhibit, finding everything besides **something**. The exhibit, not to mention the whole Museum, was only missing one thing. The Talisman Dominatio. Of course, the police had no indication of who the criminal was, and neither did the titans.

"Maybe, but he's just so…so…"

"So…Raven's type?" Cyborg offered.

"**No**," Beast Boy answered flat, with a trace of jealously in his voice. "Raven would never consider him! I mean, he's got…." Beast Boy scratched his head as he searched for the right insult, but none would come.

"Just forget it. He saved my life, we all saw him. He can't be such a bad guy if he did."

"Still…I don't trust him," Beast Boy said stubbornly.

"Fine…just don't come crying to us when he saves all man-kind with the cure for smelly feet," Cyborg teased.

"What would be _way_ too weird," Beast Boy smiled. "Even weirder than an army of trained gerbils."

* * *

How did you likey? Lol. Please review, that's all I ask of you. Hehe. Fighting is coming up, along with romance. So look forward to it!

As always, fanficers, I remain your loyal writer,

StakeMeSpike04


	6. In Pursuit Of That Wish Until Now

Are you ready for Chapter 6? Well here 'tis, folks, and long overdue, I must say.

Before we begin, I would like to give major props to…..:drum roll:

….KATE! You got it apsopositively correct! For those of you who don't know, the chapter names and title of this fanfic is from "The Phantom of the Opera".

In this chapter you may find (confused emotions, a lost kiss, a shocked Beast Boy, and asuper bad dream)to ease your mind.

The verses before the story is from the song "Nuclear."

**Disclaimer**-Still not owning it.

* * *

_This is where the summer ends _

_In a flash of pure destruction, no one wins _

_Going nuclear. Nuclear. _

_Violets in my eyelids going red _

_Sentimental geek _

_Shut up and go to sleep_

Moonlight trickled down her sleepy droplets of night into the glimmering stars. The song of the night was a quiet one, breathy and sweet. The quiet ripples of the bay lapped at the shores of the isle, where the slumbering titans were, that is to say, not slumbering at all.

Raven sat on the cool air of the wind, floating above the tower and below the night sky. Her lilac hair fell to her shoulders playfully, her eyes open, her lips mumbling distantly a slow chant. Yet her senses were acute, the crash of the waves and the gusto of the wind relaxing her psyche. But she wasn't at rest. Her mind confused her heart with thoughts of distrust and thoughts of intimacy.

On one side, she was slighted. She felt that she couldn't trust Figaro as far as she could throw him. But the worst of it was, she knew now that she was right. She couldn't trust him. Too many experiences had told her that she couldn't trust anyone but the Titans. But not only did that tell her she couldn't trust him, it was in his eyes. Those gorgeous, alert, wonderful orbs of dark fire that vexed her mind so. She could see that he was sincere, but he _had _stolen the talisman, hadn't he? And for that he was one step away from a common criminal, right?

On the other, she felt so attracted to him that she constantly scolded herself. It couldn't be any different from Malchior. Just some silly crush that made her want to laugh just to think that she, **Raven**, could have feelings like that for anyone. _This is pointless. My emotions won't allow me to feel like that for anyone. Not even him. Not even Beas-. No. No one._

From behind her, she could feel Figaro's essence approaching. _Curiosity, _she noticed. He was behind her now.

"Good evening," he opened with pleasantly.

"I guess so," she answered monotonously.

He came beside her and stood, watching the moon's light glow upon the earth. "Soon enough, you won't have to speak like that anymore."

"What are you talking about? I've always spoken like this," she said, a little agitated. She turned to him, watching a smile swept across his face.

"That's not true. For as long as you can remember, perhaps. When you were little, however, you spoke so cheerfully that it would make Starfire squirm." Raven blushed, hardly aware that the color bounced to her cheeks. "Ah, yes. It's true. But, of course, you changed as soon as…" He stopped, shook his head as if to shake the subject, and continued after a pause. "You were so tiny back then. Your hair was longer and your eyes were much bigger." He looked at her teasingly. "I'm glad to see you've changed your style."

"I don't find that funny," she snapped lightly. She didn't put up with derision, but she knew he was teasing. "I can remember you too," she added mockingly. "You were short, had short, messy brown hair, and wore clothes that were far too big." Her triumph was sweet, for Figaro blushed too, scratching his shoulder with his open hand. The other, however, was closed.

"What's that?"

"The talisman," he said, presenting it in front of her. "The potion is ready. All we need to do now is let the talisman simmer."

"When will you do that?"

"Soon."

Raven looked at him suspiciously, one eyebrow arched. "Why so hesitant?"

Figaro met her challenge decisively. "I'm not being hesitant," he argued stubbornly.

"You are, though." She fought with her words so strongly that Figaro grew tired already. Touching a cold fingertip under her chin, he raised her eye level to his own, holding the gaze with their noses merely inches away. Raven could actually see the tiny fire that burned within his dark pupils.

"Raven, do you trust me?"

She had never been this close to him before, their lips so close, her heart beating so fast and his beating so calm. She wanted to answer, she knew he was waiting for the answer. _No,_ she told herself, _No you don't trust him. Just tell him and get it over with. Then he'll leave and you'll live in peace again._

'But I don't want to tell him no. I want to tell him yes. I want him to think I trust him, so maybe I can…'

Figaro wouldn't let her think it over. "Raven….?"

"Er…." She couldn't answer. He was closing in on her, his lips were coming nearer…

He didn't get the chance, however, for when he was about to kiss her, she teleported into the rooftop, landing in the middle of the living room where Beast Boy and Robin were playing Mega Monkeys Sixty-Three. Her eyes were closed, and she was expecting the kiss, but when one didn't come, she opened her eyes wide to see that Robin and Beast Boy had ceased playing, and were now staring at the girl with wide, concerned eyes.

"Raven…why are you sitting on the floor like that?" Robin questioned.

"Yeah, and why do you look all kissy-faced?" Beast Boy inquired. When he came to the realization, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Wuh-wuh-wuh-wuh-wuh…" Beast Boy's jaw went slack as he stuttered dumbly.

Robin was fast to snap his jaw back up with an upward shift, sending him a mad eye gaze. _Not now, _he translated through his eyes.

Raven, however, looked like she was as close to embarrassed and sad as she could be with revealing her emotions. "I have to go." With that, she was gone again.

* * *

"Cyborg, does baby always shoot oil from her pipe? It is…very rude." Starfire and Cyborg were in the garage, working on Cyborgs 'baby', which had recently been damaged in a fight against 'baddies'. Cyborg rubbed a particularly nasty rust stain on the hood of the car, before wiping his would-be brow and laughing at the alien girl.

"Star, she's not called baby, I just call her 'my baby'. And she doesn't do it on purpose….I don't think." Cyborg patted the car fondly, wiping it raw until he saw his reflection especially well.

"Not that I mind the fixing of your baby, but why not ask Robin or Beast Boy or perhaps Raven to help you?" Starfire asked sweetly, not at all a trace of dreariness in her voice.

"Because," Cyborg answered patiently, "Robin and Beast Boy are too busy trying to beat **my** high score, and Raven is too busy making puppy eyes with Fire Boy." Cyborg added the latter with a quiet snigger, ignored by Starfire entirely.

"He is nice, it seems. Do you think she has a…crush, on him?" Starfire inquired unsurely.

"Heck yah! But we all know Rae…" Cyborg ran off with his statement, polishing his lustrous 'baby' for the seven-hundredth time. "She'd rather eat ten pounds of tofu than admit it."

* * *

Raven sat apprehensively by her peaceful window, the beautiful, blue-black starry night hung like a masterpiece canvas above her head. It was late, and there was no doubt all of the titans were asleep. She noted the peacefulness in the atmosphere, the uninterrupted harmonic song of the night. The music of darkness played seductively in her lair, drawing her to shut her eyes and succumb to its powerful song of sleep. She could not allow it to take her in, for sleep was far away in a land unknown to her yet.

She rose from her bed, stepping distinctively over to her dresser. The mirror. She scrutinized it, watching before her eyes a scene that she did not expect. It had never happened before. Usually she would just travel into the mirror and stay there for however long she needed to. It was never long, for the titans never missed her for more than a few hours, and needed never to send a search party. But as she stared at the glass in the mirror, she found with complexity that she could not focus her emotions enough to watch.

In the scene was Figaro, standing tall and exceedingly handsomely, his head bent to his chest and a concentrated look on his face. He was wearing a long cloak the color of night, a death's mask on his face. She watched as he held out his hands to the heavens, sparking fire from the earth. The titans appeared from the earth, looking like the ground had opened and allowed the titans to breathe. They stood there, all four of them, surrounding Figaro in the shape of a box. One by one, he scorched the titans, throwing flame-balls at their hearts and watching with fascination and satisfaction. Their bodies turned to ash, which then drew itself together in one big pile, of which formed the shape of one body. As Raven watched, she saw with horror that the frame of the body was herself, dressed in a long, flowy gown of red silk, wearing a smile of evil. Figaro stepped towards her, took her hand in his as she offered it to him. They both stood together, grinning triumphantly, as they rose to the heavens that wore the color of hell.

Raven jumped in her bed, flying five feet in the air, and then landing hardly on the floor. Rubbing her back, she wondered aloud how she was in bed. "What? I was dreaming? No…I couldn't have been…It felt so real….so very real…." She was shaking madly, her forehead drenched in ice cold sweat. Just as she was about to try and stand, a whispered voice rang out from the hallway.

"Raven? Are you okay? I heard a scream, and I came rushing." Leaving no time for a reply, Beast Boy opened the door. Seeing her laying on the floor, he jumped with a shriek and ran over, falling on his knees beside her. "Raven, what happened? Your hands are cold. Your face, Raven, it's white…." He put his warm, slightly rough hand on her face, scanning her chilliness for her forehead. It, however, was burning hot.

"Raven, tell me what happened. Did Figaro hurt you?" Beast Boy helped her lift herself up so that she could lean against her bed frame.

Raven shook her head exasperatedly. "No…he didn't hurt me…at least, I don't think….no, he didn't hurt me exactly….it felt so real…but it was just a dream…I'm going crazy…was it a dream…Yes, just to make me sort emotions…calm down, Beast Boy…." Raven looked down at the floor, her eyes becoming glazed over with thought.

"Raven, are you…."

"Beast Boy, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare. A horrible, terrible nightmare."

"Tell me about it."

Raven shook her head, allowing the droplets of sweat to trickle down to her lip and rest there.

"Raven, you must have been dreaming. Dreams like that can't come true." Beast Boy paused, resting a caring hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes. "Raven…you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you."

She nodded, hearing him and allowing her pained look to soften. "You're right. I'll be fine. Thanks." Raven got up all on her own, leaning on the bed for support and drawing the covers up off the floor.

"Do you want me to stay here…."

"No," she answered flatly, a little scorn in her voice.

Beast Boy frowned. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'll be fine. I just need to sleep." With that, Beast Boy left the room dejectedly, leaving the girl without another word.

Raven slipped into the covers, still shaking slightly with her dream encounter. Her final thoughts before she slipped off to sleep were, _Angel or devil? Monster or man?_

What she did not imagine, however, was that a man would be watching from outside her window, floating on a pillar of water. In a soft, sing-songy voice, the person spoke, their lips crinkling into a satisfied expression, their tone menacing and mysteriously eerie.

"_Beast Boy…Go away- for the trap is set and waits for its prey . . ."

* * *

_

Yay, chappie 6! I haven't answered ANY reviews, so I'm about to do that:

Ariel: As always, thanks for reviewing.  
snow child yukiko-chan: thanks!  
spoiler: one word: thanks. lol  
1397379310: wouldn't you like to know;)  
staticsponge123: oh, thanks! and my bday is actually on March 24..soon its pretty soon!  
EV: No, sorry, but good try!  
scathac's warrior: oh, thanks:blushes:  
Kate: Oh, I'm so happy you figured it out! I was beginning to lose faith! Yay, another phan!  
beast boy rulz: No, he's not quitting..he's just going through a tough time.

Well...hope I got everyone..if I didn't, sorry a million times over!

I am, reviewers, your loyal servant,  
StakeMeSpike04


	7. Past All Thought of Right or Wrong

Hey! Ooh, many reviews…you guys are the best! I really appreciate them. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, but I SWARE it'll be longer than 10 chapters. I'm really going to go for it.

This chapter will include chocolate-chip and banana pancakes, Figaro's outburst, a _still_ jealous Beast Boy, andthe potion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans OR Phantom of the Opera…although I would pay any amount of someone's else's' money to be able too. Does that make me a bad person :Sniggers:

* * *

The next morning brought the aroma of fresh chocolate chip and banana pancakes through the floors of the Tower. Even as Raven slept in late, she could smell the seemingly delicious odor. Rising lazily from her bed, she grimaced as she realized that her window curtains were left open last night, and that the sun was piercing through the gloomy room. She couldn't recall leaving them open. _Just like in the dream…_She couldn't help but think.

As she entered the kitchen, three out of the six teens were gulping down syrup-drenched flapjacks. Starfire, Robin and Figaro were heartily enjoying their breakfast, while Cyborg and Beast Boy were by the stove, their faces coated in white flour.

"These _are_ made with dairy-free milk…aren't they?"

"Man, for the last time, I-am-making-PANCAKES. C'mon, BB, just try some. They're chocolate-y-banana-y goodness!" Cyborg held a plate stacked with pancakes in front of Beast Boy's nose, who only looked more disgusted.

"Chocolate is good. Bananas are good, because of the whole fruity thing. But dude, dairy is EVIL."

Starfire joyously added, "Beast Boy, please partake in devouring Cyborgs breakfast! It is most enjoyable!"

"If you like adding pickles and anchovies," Beast Boy muttered mockingly. Although Starfire had not, but indeed added orange slices, he only said this because his temper had been quite heightened due to his interview with Raven the night before. Sensing her approach, he hardly glanced her way, but inside turned away and grabbed a glass of soy milk.

"Suite yourself," Cyborg shrugged. "Here, Rae, you can have them, then."

Gratefully accepting the breakfast, she helped herself to sit next to Figaro, the only seat currently unoccupied by a titan. As she ate, the others watched as she helped herself fully by eating fast and in large gulps.

"Umm…glad to see you like 'em, Rae."

Taking a large swig of her hot tea, Raven managed a small smile in Cyborgs direction. Before getting the chance to shove another large helping in her mouth, Figaro looked up from his own plate and directed conversation her way. "So Raven, how did you sleep?"

Raven stopped, staring at him in bewilderment and confusion. She was embarrassed because of leaving him last night in the middle of something, but she was also apprehensive of how he might know or have something to do with her dream. Giving him the most curious look, Figaro's face was unchanging, and the two sat for several minutes, staring at each other, studying the other's expression. It was the first time in her life that she ever felt scared of another person her age. She never knew she could be, and although she thought her reasoning was ridiculous, she was.

As they sat in silence, slowly the others took up their plates and rinsed them, to go about their daily doings. When they were left alone, Raven finally shook his gaze and got up, heading towards the sink. Rinsing the dishes, she felt Figaro's hand on her shoulder, and turned around sharply. "What are you doing?" She asked, frightened.

Figaro was surprised to see her so scared. "You don't trust me, do you?" He sighed, looking truly sad and disappointed.

She put down the plate and dried her hand. "That's not true," she lied horribly.

"Yes it is. You don't trust me, don't lie. I can't believe you still suppose I want to hurt you."

"I don't think you want to hurt me. Why would I think you want to hurt me?" She asked, her voice carrying levelness, although her mind raced with possibilities that made her mind swirl.

"I don't know," he answered angrily. "Why **would** I want to harm you, hm? What would I gain from your injury? Peace of mind? No. Satisfaction? Never. Raven, I CARE about you, don't you see? I don't want to leave you, even though the Titans aren't especially ecstatic that my visit has been longer than predicted. Beast Boy can't even look at me without wanting to tear me apart. But I _can't_ leave you, now. You're too much at risk. You need my help. And if you can't accept my help, then we do have a problem."

Raven was mad now, too, but her anger was overcome by his attention to her needs. Although she was searing, she was also incredibly touched, which helped to bring her back down.

"I…I'm sorry, I suppose," she mumbled incoherently.

"It's fine," he answered shortly. He put another hand on her opposite shoulder, now totally facing him. "Don't believe for a moment that I don't honestly care about you. You're all that matters to me right now. You're all that's important."

Raven could have broken down crying, with the exception of her strong spirit and utmost control in such situations. She didn't meet his eyes, but he didn't care. She had gotten the message. It was resolved.

Beast Boy scoffed. He, unlike the others, had not dispersed, and had instead stuck around…literally. Hanging from a silken, silver thread from the ceiling as an arachnid, Beast Boy crawled back up the web, across the ceiling, and into the next room, where he turned into a human once more.

"_You're all that matters, Raven. You're important, Raven. You've got the prettiest, most lovely eyes, Raven…," _Beast Boy mocked. He leaned against the wall moodily, making faces as he hung his head low, his jaw set and his eyes flaming. "Who does that guy think he **is**? Just coming here and uuuuuugh!" He punched the wall, making dust fly from the drywall. Crying out in pain, Beast Boy clutched his hand in pain. His knuckles were raw and chalky. "Good. And now I have a bruise." Pouting, he turned on his heel and headed down the hallway.

* * *

"Robin. You are researching the missing artifact, yes?" Starfire entered Robin's lair gracefully, her words caressing the silence of his room, save the sound of his consistent typing. 

"Yes," Robin answered tiredly. "I'm sorry. I realize I've been drawn more and more away these past few weeks, but it's something about that guy…"

"I understand," Starfire answered solemnly, moving to sit on Robin's bed. He gulped, but she did not hear it. "He does seem very suspicious. But I believe he has Raven's best interests at heart."

"That may be true," Robin answered kindly, "but we don't know where he's from, why he's here, what his intentions really are. It's like he has this mask on and we can't remove it. Plus, we don't know what he stole."

"Robin, are you suggesting….?"

"What other explanation is there, Star? He was missing during the robbery and always seems to be hiding something. What better theft than right under our noses? And there was also the issue of how we don't know how the thief moved around the museum. Figaro can have powers we don't even know about."

Starfire looked worried now. Walking over to Robin, she placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, peering into her green, green eyes. "What are we going to do?" Her voice sounded small and reassuring, as if grasping every word Robin hadsaid and believing him. Robin stood, taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently.

"We'll wait."

* * *

Raven stood in his room. All around them, swirling fiercely around them was mist, magic and music. Shadows crept beneath the surface of the concoction as it brewed and simmered in an almost cauldron-like pot. The potion was warmth and more gas than liquid. It was a smooth, well-mixed cerulean color, odorless and flawless. Raven peered into its depths, entranced by its calming color. 

"Are you ready for this?" Figaro asked her, watching the talisman in his hand, holding it flat on his palm.

She nodded. As he had indicated earlier, she put her hand over his, cradling the talisman as they cupped hands.

"_Hear the sound of one despairing plea,  
__To be released, set loose, be free  
__Tighten the skin, loosen the mind  
__Set free that which has long been bind_

_Emotions soar and ease the soul  
__A sad price to pay its toll  
__Once released the world will blend  
__Heart heals all, that world shall end."_

Figaro and Raven together squeezed the talisman in their hands, feeling the smooth, stone shape graze their skin with such intensity as not known before. At last they dropped the piece, falling into the brew with not a splash, not a sound. Just a soft humming whisper and a gentle breeze. The swirling mists stopped and the magic died down. Raven looked at the potion, which became misty and obsure. The talisman was there, inside the potion, but was not seen.

"Figaro, are you sure…?"

"It's there. And it's already starting." Figaro's eyes were closed, peacefully. He looked content and pleased. After a moment of silence, he reopened his eyes and took her soft hand gently into his. He kissed the white knuckles of her hand, looking into her face with adoration. "Only a little longer, now."

* * *

I'm sorry I took so long to update, and also that this chapter is short, but I wanted to give you guys something! Besides, I am really eager to answer your reviews. 

Silverchild of the winds: About Figaro being pure evil, no, I don't want him to be. It's so much like other stories if I'd do it that way. And as for the pairing, we shall see…:winks:

Raven x bb: Thanks! And yes, it is

Hellohelpme: Lol. Yes, I feel for BB too. Don't worry, things won't be down forever.

Kate: Yay! No, I haven't seen the tv show, but I've read the novel by Gaston Leroux, and I've seen the movie. As you can probably tell, I'm obsessed. Very much so, actually, lol. I like making the characters from Teen Titans say lines from POTO…I find it romantic. :blushes: Thanks for reviewing!

Beast Boy Rulz and Hanita-chan: Thanks for reviewing!

Staticsponge123: Thanks! I'm going to be 15! Yay!

Blonde Shadowcat: Yay, another phan! I have two fellow phans reviewing my story, this is awesome! PoNR is also my favorite song, along with Music of the Night. You compliment me so well! I'm speechless! I'm also VERY impressed you've seen all my references! Very clever of you! You also noticed the BB line…hehe…I just thought it would be soo cute. And I liked using the Phantom lines, because…well….I mean, he just makes you drool. Not that Figaro is drool-worthy, only that is sends shivers up your spine. At least mine, lol. Thanks for your long reviews.

Well, good, those are finished. Again, I'm sorry this chapter was short. I'll try and make the next one longer, promise. Happy St. Patrick's!

I am, 

O.G. (just kidding!)

StakeMeSpike04

I am, 


	8. The Sleeping Bud Burst Into Bloom

Hola, homies. I'm trying really hard to update as soon as I can, because you guys are totally worth it! I'm so psyched about getting to the good part…you know, the climax and everything…but if I did, there would be no back story, would there? Lol. Patience, the time will come.

You'll probably find in this chapter sunshine, 'Little Lotte's' lullaby, Figaro's suspicion, Robin's suspicion, and an accusation.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, song lyrics or ideas that may relate to TT or POTO. If that doesn't convince you enough, check my other disclaimers from previous chapters.

* * *

"So Raven, you're really a 'superhero'?"

Figaro and Raven sat under the midday sun on the roof, their legs dangling over the edge, their faces turned upwards in meeting the sun's tickling gaze. Raven herself was not too shy of the daylight today, being in the presence of one who made her recollect all her memories of sunshine and happiness from the past. Memories before her soul was contained and her eyes shielded from gaiety.

Raven scoffed at the idea, though her eyes were shining dully, not a common sight. "A superhero? I never considered myself anything of the like…"

"But you save innocents, punish criminals, defeat the wicked. Do you also rob from the rich and give to the poor?" he teased.

"Not funny." Raven leaned back on her hands, her body lounged back lazily. The sun was so high above it was starting to make her nose redden. "You can't tell me, that with all your powers, you just sit back and watch bad things happen?"

"Of course not. I just don't go out of my way to help people. The world has done nothing for me. The one kindness my life has given me was to find you once again." He sat up, turning to look at her. "Times were bad when you were gone, Little Lotte."

Raven jumped with embarrassment. "Don't you dare-."

He sniggered, highly amused by Raven's misfortune. "Yes, you do remember, don't you? Your old nickname."

"One that should be left behind in my memories. It was a terrible nickname. Who ever gave that to me?"

"Certainly not your father," Figaro said, his face not serious at all. His smile itself was an equivalent to the sun's brilliance. "I gave you that nickname. When I went to rescue your cape from the sea…"

"You were an idiot to do that. The water was freezing cold," Raven remembered, scolding his actions.

"Ah, I suppose. But I seem to remember you were very thankful at the time."

Raven leaned forward, gazing out into the aquamarine waves of the bay. She smiled slightly, her face starting to release its defensiveness and becoming more open. She looked into his face, searchingly. "You used to sing to me…."

Figaro cleared his throat. "_Little Lotte let her mind wander…"_

Raven visually shuttered under the influence of the past, her face burning with mortification and delight. She seemed totally different, her old childhood friend releasing the young girl she once was.

"_Little Lotte thought, am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins, of shoes…" _He paused, waiting for Raven to enter the serenade with the lyrics she remembered.

"No….way…." Raven interjected, knowing exactly what he was up to. Jumping to his feet, Figaro leaned over and took Raven's hands in his, springing her up. He held her hands in his, letting his folly and nonsense ring through the afternoon.

"_Or of riddles, or of chocolates…"_ Figaro smiled, holding out his hand for her to enter the lullaby.

Raven, defeated, hardly audibly responded, "_No- what I love best,"_

Figaro's smile widened, if possible at all, joining in with her,

"_Lotte said, is when I'm in bed, and an angel of music sings songs in my head."_

Both laughed aloud, Raven hardly holding back. Figaro looked into the gothic girl's eyes, searching for something he thought was there. "See? You don't have to hide your true feelings."

"If you're so clever, maybe you can tell me what my feelings are."

Figaro stopped, his smile now missing. His face was all a canvas of study, of deep contemplation. "You are in love, aren't you?"

Raven was taken aback by his statement. It was the last thing in the world she expected to hear from anyone's lips. "Now you are going insane. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Figaro did not look amused, nor did he soften his expression. "Yes….," he said solemnly. "You are. I can see it, in your eyes. No one knows you better than myself. I have been truthful with _you, _Raven, kindly do me that same consideration."

She was astounded. In her mind she could not piece together a sentence in which to prove his downfall, nor could she put one together for his triumph. It was bizarre to think that anyone could tell she was in love. Was she? She didn't know herself. How could one tell if one was in love? She knew that ever since Figaro came back, she had been more confused about her emotions than ever before. Her head spun, and she soon became dizzy.

"Is it Beast Boy?" His voice was serious, almost reproaching. His eyes did not leave her face for a moment, and it was then that Raven realized her hands were still attached to his and the closeness between them.

"Figaro, you're cutting off my circulation." He dropped her hands, almost roughly, but not throwing them. She rubbed her sore wrists, her head starting to pound. She began to back away, remembering in which direction the edge of the roof was. "We're training soon…," she added quietly, not meeting his gaze.

"You're changing the subject. Answer me."

Raven looked at him. She had never seen him so serious before in her life. His face was impenetrable, his lips thin and set fiercely, his skin almost ashy and stretched, thin against his forehead. It gave him an almost phantom-like appearance. He was, in fact, a little intimidating at that moment.

"Don't be an idiot," Raven remarked. "You claim to know everything about me. Remember that I can't feel a thing. Don't provoke me, Figaro, my life is hard enough." She levitated from the roof, heading towards the doorway. He watched her leave into the sun's rays, his gaze of longing and desperation filling his eyes with salty tears.

She flew into the Tower, just outside the rooftop, and leaned against the wall. Sighing, all her former feelings of joy that might have been, fled from her being. _…No dreams within, her heart but **dreams** of love…

* * *

_

"Set the course for Figaro," Robin said, unmoving. He sat at the control tower with Raven, watching as the Titans trained on the ground below. Raven looked strangely at him, wondering if he were joking or not. _Of course he's not. I just wish he was._ Towards Figaro, Robin had the most suspicions, though they were not displayed nor justified. The only titans that did not suspect him were Starfire and Cyborg, who, though not witless, still trusted him more than the others did.

Raven hesitated. "What level?" She asked slowly.

"Maximum," he answered surreptitiously.

Raven did as she was told. Pushing the button to the level desired, she witnessed Figaro look up into her face questioningly.

"We're going to need your help to figure out who stole the artifact, so you should probably see how we tick." Robin held his ever-so famous tone of respect, though his gaze was wavering. "To cross the course, simply avoid darting missiles, collisions with brick walls, and anything else that might come your way. Understand?"

Figaro nodded singularly. He cracked his knuckles, smoothed back his shoulder-length hair from his forehead, and stood still. As the clock signaled him to go, he raced off towards the first obstacle.

This was very different from the one the Titans formerly had, being torn apart and dissembled from over-usage. The first course was five slicing blades, all coming towards their victim from different directions. The razors were sharp enough to carve a boulder as easily as carving a pumpkin on Halloween. Their white-grey knives pierced the air with horrible screeching sounds, ripping the wind in half. As Figaro slide his way gracefully between the knives, he noticed a pit of sharp spikes that lay before him. Not catching himself on time to avoid the fall, he fell face-front into the pit.

Raven stood up, stock still. Her pupils became tiny as specs, her skin white and dead-like. Gazing into the distance, she sighed heavily as a circling smoke filled the air above the 100 yard deep pit. Figaro had managed to burn the sides of the pit, forming a platform to walk across. Heaving himself onto the ground again, he broke into a run as the last of the blades fell behind him. Managing to pass each one with ease, Figaro survived the first test.

Robin was judicious of every action, every movement. He watched carefully as Figaro stepped this way or that, what choices he made, what decisions. Raven turned to him, saying under her hot breath, "What is this going to accomplish?"

"Doesn't he want to be part of the team?" Robin asked innocently.

"No. He's only here to help me. He never said he wanted to be a Titan."

"He sure is acting like it," Robin answered, hardly able to contain a grumble.

Figaro raced on, as persistent as ever. He burned holes through brick walls, scorched darting arrows, and pummeled every turn, every way. The last obstacle was upon him, and it was the hardest yet. Before him was a sea of flames, an inferno of no end. The fire stretched out as far as he could see. The flames themselves issued from the earth, spurting out from gas throwers. Cyborg cheesed at the sight. "You see that? Yeah…that was **me**." He kept repeating to Beast Boy, who only smiled triumphantly in turn.

Figaro balanced his weight onto both feet. Closing his eyes, he summoned the waves of the bay to his hands, clamping them together before releasing the ocean itself from his palms. The flames were consumed by the massive wave, and the fire was out. With one long sigh, Figaro shot the flood into the clouds above, which seemed to swallow the whole of the body of water. The titans watched amazed, looking at Figaro with awe. "Never start forest fires," he called out.

Raven shot Robin a glance. He didn't look surprised at all. Stepping down from the control tower, Robin deliberately walked towards him, taking sharp, quick steps. Never moving from his spot, Figaro watched as Robin came towards him, his state menacing as he approached the teen. The rest of the team approached as well, watching what action their leader may take. Robin stopped dead in front of the titan, staring him straight in the eye. "You stole it," he accused.

Figaro glanced at Raven, hoping to find some assistance. She looked helplessly at him, shrugging her shoulders. He, however, did not blink an eye, and replied as calmly as ever, "And if I did?"

Robin looked on the verge of outrage. "Figaro! You stole a priceless piece of art! And you're staying with us, _the titans_. Could you _please _explain that?" Robin was distressed, at a loss for words at an attack so futile. The rest of the titans stared at him in wonder, his betrayal sending them cold vibes.

"Robin, if you simply let me explain…"

"No." His voice was ice-cold and his manner forbidding. He turned to look at each of the titans, Raven in particular, as if she had betrayed them with her alliance to him. He crossed his arms with arrogance, stepping away from Figaro haughtily. "You are no longer our friend here. Give us back the talisman and leave."

Figaro looked at all of them, his expression of sadness deepened. His gaze turned to the ground, almost in concentration. "No…"

"What!" Robin asked, fuming.

He looked up, his face masked with innocence and serenity. "No, I will not give it back. No one knows where it is, and I will not take it with me when I leave. If you want it, find it. But if you want me gone, I shall go." He turned on his heel, walking towards the sea. They all watched in silence as the teen walked upon the water, becoming solid as his foot stepped upon it. In the darkening sunlight, a grin of malice shone on the teen's face.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Is he really gone for good? What do you think? Next chapter I think you will love….let me clue in those phans who I know review to my story….

MASQUERADE!

Lol….now what could THAT mean? Hehe. Reviewer time!

Kate: Aww, really? You should read the book, it's great! It may disappoint you though. I really want to read Kay's novel…I hear that's brilliant. Thanks for reviewing...as always!

Scathac's warrior: Lol. Raven will NEVER die. Promise

Blonde Shadowcat: Thank you! I'm so glad you notice my hinting about all things Phantom. Yes, Gerry is so very hot. And what a voice! Omg. I've been reading your phanfic…I love it! I think I've reviewed, haven't I? Well, thanks for reviewing!

I remain, reviewers, your obedient servant,

StakeMeSpike04


	9. What Rich Desire Unlocks Its Door?

"If you write it, they will come…." Sorry, freaky TV commercial that is bugging me. Anyways, here's chapter 9. I'm having more and more fun writing these chapters. This one will be great. Also, a word to my **phans**: I know Masquerade is after AIAOY, but I decided, that since I'm sorta kinda following the movie in my plot, AIAOY will be AFTER Masquerade. Or during it. Whatever, lol.

Chapter 9 includes a a plan for a party, a shopping trip, talk of masks, a forgotten object, andan abandoned rose.

Disclaimer: Ahh….who's cares, anyways? As long as I'm not skipping around and calling myself ALW/Joel Schumacher or whoever made TT, right?

* * *

"Remind me again why we're doing this?"

"Dude, this is a great idea! We haven't had a party in….well…."

"We've never had a party," Cyborg interjected. "And this is going to be the hit of the city! C'mon man, haven't you ever thought about it? Total knockout, raise-the-roof, til-three-in-the-morning, all-out HALLOWEEN PARTY!" Cyborgs eyes bulged to a gigantic size at his over-enthusiastic behavior.

"Yeah, that does sound like fun, but-."

"C'mon Robin, what harm will it do? Look, ever since Figaro left here three weeks ago, Raven's been pretty down in the dumps. More than before, even though it's not really possible…" Cyborg gave Beast Boy a look of pure venom. He smiled apologetically, truly looking sincere. "I think it would be nice if we could do something to get her mind off the situation." Beast Boy's cute elfish ears perked up in their attempts. A Halloween gala had been Cyborg and Beast Boy's only hope for some fun around the Tower, and a party seemed just the ticket. Behind everyone's back, the two teens had been cooking up a plan…and a juicy one, at that.

"Well, I guess we could do something." Robin gave the boys a skeptical look. "You haven't already set a date…have you?"

Both put on expressions of mock dismay. "Robin, do you really think us capable, your teammates, your best friends, of doing something so _twisted_ behind your back?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, a smile of amusement tickling his face. "And….how long have we known each other?" he asked ironically. Turning away from them, he headed towards his room. With one last glance, he threw back at them, "You guys can plan what you want. But be warned…" He put on a face of the deepest seriousness. "Dress as a clown, and I will Punjab you."

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked worriedly at each other, turning back to Robin, only to see he had gone.

* * *

Starfire strolled through the hallways, humming a foreign tune sweetly. It was a crummy day outside, one filled with thunderstorms and cloudy skies of grey. As she hummed, occasionally a few words would slip through her lips. "_Masquerade…paper faces on parade…Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you…"_

Passing through the same corridor was Raven. As she headed closer to the melodious voice, she noticed Starfire coming around the corner. Jumping into the air, Starfire flew over to her friend's side.

"Raven, friend, have you heard the news?"

Raven, taken aback by this enclosure of space, took an involuntary step backwards with a wry eye. "What news?"

"The news about the festivities we are to partake in!" Starfire was bouncing with giggles, her green, green eyes shining widely. "Tomorrow evening is going to be our first 'house party'! Ooh, it shall be so much fun! We will, of course, have to travel to the mall of shopping, and find good costumes….I hope the others have found _their_ costumes. Beast Boy did mention the supplies he needed…"

Raven had no time to process what she said, for Starfire's words became jumbled after 'Tomorrow evening'. Hearing the name of another titan, Raven jumped at the opportunity. "What did Beast Boy have to do with this?"

Starfire immediately silenced, looking a bit meek. "Beast Boy? Oh, I suppose he is to be thanked for coming up with the idea…"

"Starfire….our last party did not go so well. Parties and I…we don't click. Why doesn't anyone consider how this will affect **me**?" Raven was feeling helpless, a pleading look coming over her normally strong force field of feelings.

Starfire scratched her arm uncomfortably, trying not to meet the empath's eyes. "B-But Raven…we are having this party for you. We wanted to make you forget the…" Starfire stopped herself, looking up from her shy facade. "Raven, please, it will be so much fun! We are inviting the Titans East, the others from the Tournament of Heroes and Heroines, and other friends that Beast Boy and Cyborg know!" Starfire let loose a giggle, starting to shake with excitement. "But, best of all…."

Raven looked apprehensive. "What's the best part?" _Besides the end of the party,_ she mentally added.

"The theme of the festivity is 'Wear a Mask'!" Her grin was now so big, her dark orange skin was beginning to look sunburnt. "Cyborg and Beast Boy came up with the idea that everyone shall wear a mask! And at midnight, we all guess who the other is!"

Shocked beyond point, Raven stared at her friend in disbelief. She couldn't believe her ears! Another party…for her? _I should have just rejected them a second time at my birthday party…_

Starfire took Raven's silence for leave to continue. "Some of us will know who the others are, but it will just be fun to guess and unmask our friends!" She squealed with glee, taking Raven's wrist in anticipated exhilaration. "Come, we have not much time to find our costumes!"

"But, I…" Raven was cut short, for a blast of adrenaline swept through her body as Starfire flew down the hallway, Raven barely managing to keep her feet on the floor.

* * *

"Robin, you can't wear your usual mask, everyone already knows you by that." All of the titans were assembled at the mall's Halloween shop, looking through the already picked-over racks and searching for the greatest outfit.

"I _never_ take my mask off," Robin commented, in a tone of uneasiness.

"Please, Robin? You can wear a different one! Here, how's this delightful piece?" Starfire walked over to the teens with the most hideous gargoyle mask in her grasp. Its four teeth shone eerily with glow-in-the-dark paint, and small, squinty beads for eyes.

"Uh, Star…that's really ugly." Robin took the head from her, placing in into a bin filled with red eyeballs.

Raven kept to herself, hardly looking around. As she glanced out the store window, every five minutes or so, she would see a dark streak of lightning flash across the night sky. She let a sigh breeze her lips. Every since Figaro had left, she felt more alone than ever. Even when they were arresting criminals, she felt like someone was watching over her…a guardian angel. Now, as she walked in the city or flew over it, she felt haunted…still watched over, only less wholesomely. She started walking away from their group, finding herself searching through a basket of paper 'Masquerade' masks. Every one was a different shade, a different style. Some were red, black, some sparkly, some made of plastic, some of paper. All symbolized the same thing: The need to hide.

Beast Boy found his way over to her. Placing a concerned hand on her shoulder, she turned around to meet his gaze. "Hey…" he started timidly, a smile of reassurance casting over his face. "Are you okay?"

Raven looked down at the mask in her hand. It was white, and ghost-like. Somehow, it reminded her of Figaro, in an unholy and unnatural way. "I'm fine, Beast Boy. I just….feel empty, I suppose."

Beast Boy looked truly saddened, his bright eyes becoming dull and gloomy. "I know it must be hard for you, for him to have left, but we're trying the best we can to make you feel better." Beast Boy let a small smile creep into the corners of his lips. "Okay, party….maybe not such a good idea. But we wanted you to see that people do care and that you have lots of friends. Figaro…he wasn't good for you. He did steal that talisman, and…and maybe he wasn't as good as you thought."

Raven looked at Beast Boy curiously. She found herself staring at the mask again. A small, green hand placed itself over it. "Raven…we're still here for you. I know you miss him…" In his eyes, Raven could see he truly meant it. His loss of his past friend made her feel that they shared a special friendship that none of the titans neither understood nor shared. She placed the mask delicately back in the bin, and received Beast Boy's hand as he held it out to her. "I think," he said, his eyes shining deviously, "that I may have found the perfect costume for you."

* * *

It was six o' clock. The time rang through the stories of the tower as it chanted the occasion in a haunting tune. All was quiet as the teens prepared for the celebration. Streamers of black, red, orange and white were hung, the light system was set up and casting fluorescent colors across the room, the music was playing moodily, and the scene was set for a frightening night.

Raven held her head up as she slipped her costume over her shoulders. She had decided, for the party, to wear a simple black, floor-length gown, black, lacey gloves, black boots and a silver mask that almost blended in with her skin. Looking at herself in her small hand mirror, she shuttered as she remembered the vision she had seen in her dream. Examining herself thoroughly, she noticed how well a silver necklace would look at her throat. She felt a cold sensation of recollection trickle down her spine.

Slipping into the empty hallway, Raven hovered over to the room where Figaro had hid the Dominatio Talisman.

_Flashback_

_Figaro stood at his window, watching the raindrops trail down the frozen glass. Raven watched him silently, her heart beating in rhythm with the thunder. He turned to her, his face a portrayal of secrecy._

"_Raven, I need to tell you something." He looked grave, his aura coming off in waves of chilled apprehension._

"_Your team might figure out that I stole the talisman, and when they do, they aren't going to be happy about it." He paused, stepping closer to her and wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug. She was still, only letting him embrace her with a sensation of momentary contentment. "I want you to know where I have hid the talisman, so that if I have to leave, you will still be able to save yourself." Breaking away from the hug, he walked over to his bedside. Getting onto his knees, he slowly removed the rug that adorned the floor, revealing a secret brass latch. Lifting the latch, Raven gasped as she saw the concoction in the dark hole, startling in its glowing glory. He motioned for her to join him on the floor. Sitting beside him, he looked into her eyes carefully, touching her arm gently. "If something goes wrong, you **must **put this on, Raven. It'll be ready for you soon. When you do, only say these words," he picked up a sheet of paper, "and slip it around your neck." He placed the sheet of paper back in the floor and closed the portal. He stood, sliding the rug back over the floor, and helped Raven to her feet. He touched her face tenderly, kissing her on the cheek. "Be strong, dearest, the time is almost at hand."_

_End flashback_

She walked into his room steadily, as if walking upon holy ground. She looked around the room, critiquing every object. In the setting of the sun, the room cast dark shadows on everything, the floor, the walls, the furniture. She walked towards the single window of the room, gazing into the scarlet colored skies as night approached. Suddenly, she felt a chill creep across her cheek. Turning to her left, she noticed a single red rose on the bedside table. Cautiously, she picked up the rose, smelling the delicate petals. It was blood red, the steam freshly cut, the flower still damp. She lifted her eyebrows, fixated on the flower and how it could have gotten there. She turned on her heel, sliding the rug in the process. The door to the hole was staring at her, almost mockingly, to open it. She felt spooked, as if this were planned. Leaning over to open it, she stopped herself, floating into the air and flying as fast as she could out of the room.

In the shadows in the room, a figure stirred.

* * *

Okay…I know I wanted to make this longer, but I realized this chapter would be way too long for just one chapter alone! So, part II will be coming your way shortly, I promise you.

Reviewer time:

Alotua: I don't think I answered your reviews last time. I'm sorry! Thanks for the compliments! Yah, BB and Rae rock. Hehe. Actually, Dominatio is Latin for something along the lines of domination. If you look up Latin words and/or names, you can also see why I chose the name Figaro.

Blonde Shadowcat: Yeah, I was like…scarf? Raven? Uh, no. How 'bout cape! Lol. And you think Figaro is the Phantom. Interesting. I'm glad someone figured out my hinting. Lol. I love that lyrics from PoNR..but I can't remember how she sings it! And it's driving me crazy! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Sapphire: Yay! Another phan. I love when phans review to my story. I'm totally obsessed with POTO. I love it. Masquerade is such a fun scene in the movie. I'm sorry you guys have to wait longer for the actual party...but I want this story to be long! Lol. Stayed tuned!

Moo: Thanks for reviewing!

Steve-Racer: Um, I'm supposing your talking about Figaro. Well then…LMAO! Heheh. Thanks.

I remain your loyal servant,

StakeMeSpike04


	10. When Will The Blood Begin to Race?

Okay, I'm finally getting around to writing this chapter. I've been a bit blue recently, but writing helps sooth the soul, as I've figured out recently by doing a Holocaust poem for school. Anyways, this chapter will include Raven's hesitation, her decision, the party, a midnight appearance, and the stolen Dominatio talisman.

Disclaimer – I own my laptop. I own my shoes. I might even own my life. But do I own POTO or TT? Sadly, no.

* * *

She could not resist the urge to go to the party, but oh, how much she wished she could. 

The flow of the music was pouring into her mind, her senses completely enraptured in its controlling, trance-like sound. She gazed upon the door, watching its polished surface fade in the diminishing light of the day. She knew everyone was inside, listening to the music, talking, eating the disgusting food Starfire had prepared especially for the occasion. Even dancing, possibly.

It was this known element that kept her away…that everyone was inside and she was not.

It was completely relevant to consider the fact that she would be giving up her ego and reputation for doing what she was about to do, but she felt no other choice. It had been her decision, one she had made all on her own, and she was certain of it. Beast Boy had helped her to conclude this important resolution, and due to his everlasting devotion and concern, Raven submitted to her fantasies.

She held the rose before her, noticing the tender touch the light cast upon the rosy tips. In her other hand, she held the Talisman, its magical jewel hung by the silver chain. Taking one last breath, she knew this was the choice, the final threshold. It was now or never. Pulling her light purple tresses to her shoulder, she slipped the long chain around her neck.

It was a sensation like none she had felt before. If she were to float to the moon, drink in the starlight, and become one with the Milky Way, she would have never felt such ecstasy as she felt then. All colors blended together, a perfect canvas. She felt a high sweeter than any drug could give, a happiness that gladdened her soul and caressed her heart. It was udder and sheer freedom, the ability to live at last. Every way she looked, she saw everything and nothing. She felt what it felt to be alive, to live like a human might live…with no inner demons, no fears of falling, no shattered dreams or lost loves. Only that moment, that single moment that held in it all the gentleness and loving warmth a heart could hold. And within that moment, Raven smiled.

She looked down upon the rose, its perfection seeming endless and, at the same time, meaningless. Placing the rose upon the floor softly, she dared to enter the party.

All glanced up as her presence graced the room. It was as if time were at stand-still. The haunting melody continued playing, but it seemed as if it did not suit the moment. Raven's gladdened eyes and rosy cheeks drew in the breath of all present. Walking down the stairs like an angel of confusion, she drank in the scene around her.

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were no where to be seen, for everyone's face was buried by a mask. Raven had known who Beast Boy was, for his costume had been displayed to her earlier that evening, as to not separate either of them from each other for any reason (Surprisingly, BB had doned a Dracula costume. His latest movie obsession, 'Dracula 2000', had been the reason for such an exhibit winks to Gerry phans). Beast Boy stood by the couch, his jaw once again dropping low enough to dust the floor. His innocent, lime green eyes swept the figure of Raven, noticing how much lovelier she looked when joyful. The rest of the team, hidden by the shadows of their masks and the room, gazed upon the girl and were bewildered, wondering what could have caused such a change from the gothic girl that she once was.

Meeting Beast Boy by the sofa, he was reminded of her mention of the Talisman, and smiled as its jewel hung from her neck. "It worked?" he asked, a trace of naive curiousity spilling from his lips.

She nodded serenely. The freedom she felt was exhilarating, its newly-explored essence capturing the hour. Walking towards them were three figures, each clad in a different mask. Masks of pink, navy and red met their own faces, the corners protruding from the lips of the masks turned upwards in delight. The tall frame was Cyborg, while the shorter and skinnier bodies were belonging to Robin and Starfire.

"Raven, you look different," Robin commented, a bit perplexed. He wore a red mask, the material covering the whole of his face except for the mouth. The rest of his costume was the deepest shade of blue, giving him the impression of Superman.

"Truly, you do! I told you, friend, things would be just fine! A party was a glorious idea!" The second person, noticeably Starfire, was dressed head to toe in a feline costume, the pink mask matching the pink gloves and little slippers.

Raven only smiled wider, her eyes dancing with the people in the room. Everyone besides the five teens seemed to enter the festivities, enjoying their one night of freedom before returning to a life of crime fighting. Taking the opportunity in all her liberation, Raven sprung to action and moved across the room, talking to everyone in sight and enjoying her new want of society. The titans only gazed in wonder, their thoughts half-filled with happiness for their friend, while the side filled with thoughts of bafflement.

* * *

"Okay, fine, **I'll** get the ice!" Peeved and wiped-out, Beast Boy emerged from the common room, his mask slung over his shoulder and his gelled-back hair flaking. As the door snapped behind him, the changeling relaxed as the haunting tune dulled down to a mere throb. _And I thought 'XXX' was loud…_he inwardly joked. 

Passing through the hallways on the way to the spare fridge in the basement, the nightly spectres of his imagination took the better of him. Beginning to be frightened by the shadows, caused mainly by his imagining and the fact that it _was_ All Hallow's Eve, a cold bead of sweat forced itself upon his forehead. Fasting walking down and all the way back, he could have sworn he saw a skeleton-like face in the shades.

Upon entering the room, the bag of ice held above his head in triumph, he was greeted by anticipation as the rest of party stared at the clock, its face reading 11:58. He grinned wickedly. Hurrying to insert the ice into the main fridge, he hastily passed by several guests, oblivious to their quiet thrill to unmask their fellow. Raven met him, pulling at his hand to join her with the rest of the titans. Their faces glowing eerily in the moonlight, the masks shining hauntingly, the music was soon silenced to nothing but a dim whimper. Raven, never having let go of Beast Boy's hand, looked down and blushed feverishly. Beast Boy, returning this sign of awkwardness, only looked at her through shining eyes, both with excitement and a feeling he was sure she could now return.

"Do you…" Beast Boy stuttered, his eyes watering with timidity.

"…I don't know," she answered truthfully, her face holding an honesty that Beast Boy cherished. "It's all so new to me. It's…hard, but so easy at the same time."

He understood. Nodding, he breezed his hand away from hers, afraid of advancing too far when she was so vulnerable. Missing the feeling of his hand entwined with hers, she put her loose hand upon his shoulder, smiling with a warmth that made Beast Boy forgive all her former times of idleness, of cold passiveness. "But…I think it's something I could learn to understand."

He knew what she meant, and that it was enough, somehow, in that moment. Winking slyly, he turned his face once more towards the clock, as everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath. _Less than a minute, now…_

It had not even been midnight when it happened. They had all been so intent on watching the clock that they were out of their skins to hear the door swoosh open. The music was now totally silent, and the room was completely still. A few shadows danced across the room, but nothing more than that.

He stood at the top of the stairs, his eyes casting sinister waves across the room. He was dressed from head to foot in Elizabethan crimson silk, fully accompanied by a scarlet cloak and what appeared to be a silver-wrought sword. But what caused such energy, such trepidation and fear and wonderment was the mask he had chosen. That ghostly white mask which Raven had only held in her fingers the day before lay stretched across his face, giving him the most inhuman look and completing the outfit in the most unearthly way.

His presence alone brought agony into Raven's heart. As she stared up at her childhood friend, her old fears returned full-throttle. Despite her feeling of freedom, she felt all alone, like her heart would freeze as it beat in her chest. She knew who he was. And she knew that he had a purpose.

Silence reigned for a long time before his sharp, mocking voice sliced through the air. "Why so silent, good friends? Did you think that I had left you for good?" He paused, looking through the crowd of unknown faces, not affected by any of them. "Have you missed me, good friends?" He halted before Cyborg, recognizing him from the metallic bulk that shown under his costume. "I advise you not be alarmed. There are worse things, you know, than a stolen talisman…"

Once again the room was silent. Raven, determined not to have him see her, was immediately spotted as she shifted uncomfortably in her boots. Figaro, standing completely stock-still, waited as she felt an unknown force to approach him, as if drawn to him. He gazed down at her, her eyes wavering with unchilled fright. He looked deeply into her face, noticing something was different. His lips were tight as he peered, the proximity of their faces too close for comfort. Anger bottled up inside him like a volcano as he withdrew a crumpled rose from his cloak, throwing it to the floor. She grimaced at the gesture, tears starting to brim in her eyes.

His own widened, however, when he noticed the dark blue talisman at her throat. Ripping the chain from her neck with unrestrained power, his face was a congealment of his fury. "Your chains are still mine. You belong to _me_." He hissed this through clenched teeth, shaking the room with the echo. As the moon disappeared behind silvery clouds, the room was blanketed by shadow. After clearing, he was gone.

Raven fell to the floor with a thump that broke the deadening silence. Beast Boy and the rest of the titans broke from their stupor and ran to her side.

"Raven, are you alright?" Beast Boy asked anxiously.

Shaking her head with disbelief, tears streamed down her face uncontrollably. Her breathing was ragged and shaggy, coming in with short, gasping breaths. She muttered incoherently, staring at the floor, and finally into Beast Boy's face. "Wh-Where did he g-go?"

Beast Boy did not remove his eyes from hers, feeling a deep pity icing through his veins. "Raven, here, let me help you up…"

Grasping her arm along with Cyborg, the girl rubbed her sore knees weakly. "He seemed so…so different. So unlike himself. And the way he looked at me…" Her eyebrows knitted in puzzlement, staring down into the depths of the floor. "Like…like I had betrayed him." Her voice shook with uncertainty, her legs so weak they could have given out. She looked at each of them, the warm droplets of moisture leaking slowly. She looked utterly defeated.

"He took the talisman."

Beast Boy gasped, his eyes widening with shock and sympathy. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg peered questioningly at him. With a shake of his head, they dismissed their wordless interrogation.

* * *

Lying mutely in her bed, the darkness for once did not comfort her. Her hair lay disheveled across her pillow, her costume laying tossed across the floor. Her knees were bandaged from a possible hairline fracture, running down the course of her leg. It was not the force of his pull that damaged her knees, but the shock of removing the talisman that caused such a fall. Grimacing with psychological pain, Raven breathed in slowly and gruffly, forcing herself not to move in case sleep might descend quickly upon her. 

Beast Boy entered her bedroom unannounced, coming across the room boldly and sitting on her bed. Lifting herself to a sitting position, she gazed at him incredulously, her eyes sharp with pained grief. Mentally asking what gave him the idea that he could sit on her bed, he instead shooed away the question, and pressed one gently.

"How do you feel?"

"Cold. Empty. Alone. Everything I felt before is back, only a million times over." She was looking back into his eyes, and he was sure she felt nothing at all, while he internally shivered under her gaze. "It's ironic, though. The one person who said they would help me, relieve me from this unending _torment, _is the one person who has caused me to be miserable once again." She crossed her legs, attempting to hover but became unsuccessful. "My powers are useless. I can't concentrate, I can't think."

His pity was so deep he felt his heart could shatter. Taking her hand into his own, he shuddered as she pulled it away, unfeelingly. Seeing the ache in his own eyes, she wanted to weep, but the tears had never stopped flowing.

"There was ice in his eyes, Beast Boy. I had always seen a fire in those eyes, always burning ardently. But now all I see is a cold, unfeeling person." She was shaking with sobs, her whole body injured. Embracing her softly, she took comfort in his touch and allowed herself weep. Withdrawing from the hug, she gazed at him through glassy eyes. "Beast Boy, all I **_want_** is freedom. A world with no more night." He saw that she was honestly professing her confession, a confession that she wanted to be loved and wanted and normal like normal people.

He paused, deciding the right words to say. Shyly, he offered what he thought she could accept. "Let me…be your freedom. Let me be your light." He turned towards the window, rose, and shut the curtains. "You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears…are far behind you…"

She tried to smile, but her efforts were dropped. Turning to go, she rose to, and hugged him for a long time. Withdrawing, their eyes linked. Too confused and tired, Raven walked back to bed, curling up and shutting her eyes. Smiling fondly at the girl, Beast Boy turned to go, leaving the hallway light on for her.

* * *

Outside, on the roof of the tower, a figure huddled into a mass of dark cloth. Sighing, he panted ruggedly, trying fruitlessly to control his emotions. His choked voice mixed with the breeze, flying high into the heavens above. A mixture of anger, resentment and sadness flooded that voice, pouring its soul into the air. 

"I gave you my guidance…made your soul take wing. And now…how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me…"

Coughing, he wrapped the cloak around his shoulders, staring out into the darkness of the night.

"He was bound to love you…as I was bound to …Raven…" Controlling himself, the sadness was gone, and all was left was the agony and fiery bitterness. Cursing the world, he shouted into the darkness, "You will curse the day you did not do…"

Approaching the edge, his eyes glittered with malice. "All that Ignatius asked of you!"

* * *

Oh my gawd I needed to get that out! Woof! That felt good to get off my chest. Well, I put a LOT into this chapter, so I hope you're grateful! I hope I didn't go too far with the plot though. I think I did a really good job, so please review! I want 50 people! PLEASE! 

Reviews are the best:

I luff your story: Thanks! Lol. He's just heartbroken. I think it's his Phantom character that makes me pity him.

Moo: Lol. I was sort of confused by that too…

Shantel: Why thank you. :grins:

Steve-Racer: Yupp. Go BBRae! Hehe. Thanks for reviewing.

Kate: Yay! I included lots of POTO lyrics in this chapter. Couldn't resist! And from three songs too! Go me! Yeah!

Well, I'm taking a break and am going to read Phantom the novel by Susan Kay. I NEED TO READ THIS SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

I remain your obedient authoress,

StakeMeSpike04 (aka NightAngelErik)


	11. No Backward Glances

Wow, I haven't updated in a long time. Please, forgive me. It's been a...shall I say…weird period in my life. I'm just now getting out of Phantom rehab, and that's been a painful revelation. Kidding, of course. Or am I? Lol.

Okay, now I know some of you _phans_ are going to want to shoot me in the head, but please hang in there with me! This chapter was difficult to write, but hey, I am the authoress, am I not?

BTW- I'm not going to add 'this chapter will include' to any more of my chapters simply because it's not necessary.

Disclaimer—I don't own any of the characters, lyrics or ideas in this story. Only the plotline and…well, basically just that. It's enough, I suppose.

* * *

A strange calamity overtook the atmosphere. A sense that a surging, unstoppable storm had passed and now all that was left to do was to clean up the mess left behind. And what a mess it was.

A merging of worlds took place inside Raven's head. On some subconscious level, there was understanding and dread, a quiet, languidly spreading fear that frightened her, unknowingly. On the more conscious level, she was filled with an essence of foreboding, that a greater evil was to descend upon them and only a matter of time would tell when it would unlock hell itself.

She glanced emotionlessly around room, a few candles lit to mark the tragedy of her loss of her emotions. She felt hollow and cold, a deadened fruit of a flower once promised immortal life. No magic flowed past her fingers now. No warmth teased her lips as she chanted. There was no piece of sanity left to drive her to good-doing and salvation. All that was left was pain.

How she _hated_ him, now! After all those years of friendship and confidence, of adventures and conversations…all wasted on the sake of a jealousy! How could he ever be so _cruel?_

_It's different now. He doesn't just want your friendship. He wants so much more._

It was more than she could give. She couldn't give away something that she wasn't even sure still existed. In all the time she had known him as a child, had she ever loved him as more than a companion? True, he had been the one person to confide her deepest desires, her most frightening admittances and secrets, but did she ever look upon him in love?

_No,_ she admitted without hesitation. _Never love. Pity. Devotion. Trust. Never love._

From this conclusion she felt relief, sweeping into her blood and warm her at that notion. She never loved Figaro as a man, not for who he was, and certainly not for who he was now. He had destroyed her trust with the swirl of his Red Cloak.

* * *

"Is she in her room?" Robin asked without looking up.

"Yes," Starfire answered solemnly, taking her place next to him on the coach. "I did not hear any noise, however. And all the lights were out."

Beast Boy looked like he was about to break down. His eyelids were drooping from inexhaustible resistance to the temptation to shut. Days without sleep did not compliment his boyish face. It had been futile to try to reconcile Raven, but he had spent most of the time in his own room, contemplating the best way to go about healing the girl's anguish. He started to leave, but a gloved hand took his wrist.

"Stay here, Beast Boy. You've been almost as invalid as Raven." Robin looked on with concern. "How are you doing?"

A contorted rage formed in his chest, but Beast Boy did his best to restrain any outburst. Through clenched teeth, he answered coldly, "Raven is sick at heart and there's nothing I can do to help her. I can't even save her from grief." He looked sadly into the masked face of his friend. "I'm a failure."

Starfire gasped inaudibly and took Beast Boy's hand in her own. "Do not say such mean things about yourself, Beast Boy! None of us are perfect, and now is as good a time as ever not to give up on Beast Boy! Think of Raven!"

He shook his head dejectedly, letting bitter tears course down his cheeks.

A figure appeared at the door. "Well, if you want an opportunity to meet her halfway, I suggest going to the graveyard."

"Why?" Beast Boy opened his watering eyes, rubbing his reddened cheeks with a vigorous curiosity.

"Because she's going there right now."

* * *

Her navy blue cloak was a dark contrast to the ghostly mist the night beckoned on. In her unhappy solitude, Raven walked through the abandoned streets in the midnight hour, carrying only a single, blue scarf in her leaden arms. Shivering from the cold mist, Raven wrapped her cloak around her shoulders tightly as she walked on, her path straight into the grounds of the deceased.

Vague and indistinguishable shades crossed her path, yet she did not waver in her steps. She marched on, toward a certain destination that she could not hope to see again. Yet she continued on, her heart as heavy as stone and beating faintly to the rhythm of a deadened drum.

Behind her, a figure followed stealthily, watching the girl with sensitivity and from a safe distance. The cold night chilled the balm that Raven had felt once, and now only left her with the wish to see the grave of her mother.

Of course, her mother had not died in this dimension, and Raven wasn't even sure her mother was dead. Yet, after a few months with the Titans, Raven had decided to place an empty tomb in the city, somewhere for her memory to rest, and all her memories of Azarath to rest, as well. She thought that by burying her metaphorical mother in the ground, all pain would vanish as well.

She approached a small, unornamented tombstone marked with only a few words.

_Her greatest fear was that she should be left alone in the world. But her fear was empty, for she has found acceptance. Rest now, in peace, forever._

A muscle pulled in her chest as she fell to the cold trodden ground, her weak knees failing beneath her in pain. She remembered writing that grave marker, and how bittersweet her time had been when she first found friends. The wet mist enveloped her senses, making reality as hazy as imagination. Any feelings of belonging to this world were faint, if not entirely inaudible. She did not care if any phantom or ghoul would sneak up behind her and carry her off to hell. All she cared about was all she had lost, and how she could possibly move on.

Behind her, slipping in and out of the shadows, a sad, low voice seemed to call to her distantly. "_Raven……"_

Straightening up from her crumpled form and leaning against the grave with a dry cheek, Raven searched the mist for the source of the sound. "_Who..?"_

"_Raven…" _The strange voice continued, weaving its soft melody through the air mysteriously. "_Raven…."_

She did not care who called. In that voice was undistinguishable reassurance, quiet comforting. She called into the mist, uncertainly, "Who are you?"

She stood up silently, reaching out into the hazed fog for a form to appear. She squinted her eyes, her amethyst orbs searching dully. She could have sworn she saw a dark blur, but nothing passed. Yet, the blur seemed to be moving toward her, taking form…

At that moment, Beast Boy fell from the very air above her, transforming from a falcon to that of a human. "Raven, don't listen to the voice! It's Figaro, he's here!"

"_Raven…."_ The gentle, sweet voice still beckoned, it's smoothness an intoxication to the senses.

"Don't listen!"

Turning to him slowly, her eyes turned from their glassy state and blinked with confusion. "…Beast Boy….you…?"

"That wasn't my voice. It was His. C'mon, let's get out of here."

Looking around tentatively, she caught sight of the stalker. Leaning against a statue of a Saint was Figaro, cloaked from dead to foot in the deepest of ebony. His eyes glinted malevolently, staring Beast Boy down with unpitying rancor. Yet, his voice still held a tenderness that was eerily seductive. "_Raven…."_

Beast Boy sprang into action, changing his form into that of a cheetah, leaping into the air and catching the material of Figaro's cloak. He turned angrily to the feline, forming a fireball in his hand. With fierce enthusiasm, he sent the glowing sphere at Beast Boy, who pounced upon a grave, just missing the blow. Jumping down from the monument, Figaro tried to approach Raven, whose feet failed to mobilize her. Catching his motion towards Raven, Beast Boy transformed into a kangaroo, kicking Figaro squarely into a gravestone. Aggravated, the teen held out his hand towards the ground. With a swift swirl, the very air around Beast Boy seemed to tighten, forming into liquid and forming a spherical constraint around his head. Unable to shake off the aqueous prison, Beast Boy struggled for breath as he returned to human form.

Raven caught her breath in her throat as she witnessed Beast Boy's vulnerability. Inhaling hastily, the girl spat out the words that no long comforted. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A dark shadow crossed over Beast Boy's body, pulling him from the watery grave. Catching him as he fell from the magical embrace, she groaned as she felt her weariness.

Grunting impatiently, Figaro disappeared into the fog once more.

"Is he gone?" Beast Boy asked bravely, standing beside Raven in a fighting stance.

"No," she answered dangerously. "I'm afraid he's very much not."

* * *

Okay, so short chapter, but I'm giving you something, am I not:grins: Reviewer time!

Scathac's warrior: Out the window? Hmmm…I'll leave that up to you. :winks:  
Kate: As always, you continue to spot everything. I thought Star singing it would add a cuteness too. :winks: And now I remember that part before PoNR! I sing it ALL the time, now! Thanks for reminding me. And yup, Figaro's da Phantom. Except, he's not. Lol. I love PoNR, it's my second fave song. First fave is MoTN. Can't beat that. Thanks for reviewing, as always!

Steve-Racer: Yeah, I do admit Figaro isn't as passionate or as loving towards the female figure as the Phantom was. I just love the Phantom, he's just a wonderful character and holds so many characteristics that render him a passionate, desperate man.

FantasyObsessed: Lol! I'm glad you like my writing! Yeah, I kind of get that effect from my parents too. And I agree, I like Emmy more than Sarah. Although I haven't heard much of Sarah, Emmy is just a wonderful singer. Michael Crawford is good, but I like Gerry a LOT more. Lol. Thanks!

Moo: Oh yeah, that was a big weird when it got messed up. Anywho, thanks for the review.

Soldier of Darkness: Yes! Another phan! Woot Woot! How many's that now, guys? Not counting. But I'm glad you found my fic. If you haven't noticed already, I'm obsessed, so yeah. Lol. I love Erik too, and I really don't like Raoul. But this is sort of a 'BB winning Raven' fic. I know, sad. But if I ever write a POTO fic, Raoul will suffer. Lol. JK to any Raoul-fans out there. :winks:

So sorry about the short chapter, I have mucho to do. Muah! Love you all! REVIEW!

I remain your loyal servant of tale-telling,

StakeMeSpike04


	12. The Bridge Is Crossed

A quick A/N: This fic is coming to a close, only expect another chapter after this. Maybe more. But this should be about it. I want to thank everyone for all your support all the way through.

Disclaimer: In all your fantasies, you always knew, that Phantom and the Titans, were never yours….(okay, so it doesn't rhyme..)

* * *

"I _told_ you! I told you guys so many times, but did anyone listen to me? _Nooooooo…" _

The rest of the titans stared at Beast Boy wearily, his triumphant air casting a spell of annoyance over the atmosphere. Robin, taking an upper hand to the situation, shot him down with an icy look.

"Alright Beast Boy. You win. Is that what you wanted to hear? Now, we have to get down to business."

Raven looked into his face, confusion lining her brow. Her voice, however, remained even. "What's going on?"

"We're going to set up a trap to catch him. He always seems to get away somehow, and we can never plan his next move. It's like he's three steps ahead of us." Robin ran a hand through his mess of glossy black hair, turning to a map of the city on the screen behind him.

"But he can't have left the city. He's only been gone for a month, and Raven and Beast Boy only saw him just last night," Cyborg prompted.

"Exactly. I think he's hiding somewhere in the city, maybe underground."

"No."

Everyone looked over at the gothic teen, her eyes downcast, her elbows propped on her knees, looking hard at the ground. "Figaro…if that's even his name…he wouldn't have run far. I don't think he ever left the Tower."

They all exchanged glances. Silence pierced through the walls, creeping into their ears until Beast Boy was forced to break it. "So," he started meekly, placing a gentle hand on Raven's arm, "You think he's somewhere…here…_in the tower_?" His tone was incredulous, panic starting to ensue inside the young teen's mind.

She looked into his eyes, not answering his question.

Suddenly, Robin got up from where he was sitting at the screen and strode across the room, taking long strides. They all watched in amazement at his sudden outbreak of motion. Going over to the stairs that ascended to the door, Robin flew to the floor with a quickness like that of a cat. Studying the ground intently, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy huddled around him, watching him trace the floor with his gloved hands.

"What is it, Rob?" Cyborg questioned.

With a twist of his wrist, Robin pulled an invisible door from the very ground they were staring at, making it appear where moments before it would have seemed nothing. The door was about an arm's length wide, and the same long. It seemed to go straight into the vents above the next floor.

"So he's not a magician," Beast Boy said slowly, as if discovering a great secret.

"No," Raven said, her voice sounding eerily calm and filled with remorseful recollection. "He's a trap-door lover…"

* * *

It was extremely cold down there. He lit a fire to warm him, _a strange contrast,_ he mused, with his normally icy interior and his power of the flame. To his will he could mold the fires and with a mere thought he could bring oceans dry. It was a powerful burden, one he did not wish to carry on alone.

Upon his small desk were scattered papers, city maps, Tower encryptions, codes. _All a cover-up. I could move about without knowing all these plans. I could do everything I have done without this information in my grasp. Yet, I still do not…_

He closed his eyes momentarily, savoring the sensation that was the warmth of his own power. He could feel the darkness inside his hand as his fingers tested the flame boldly, unscorched and unharmed. To share that power, to be able to pass on that feeling of boldness, was something he craved, something he lusted over. Oh, to make her understand…

There was no such thing as good and evil. Only power. He knew she refused to make that distinction, that she was stubborn in her naïve belief that there were only bad people and good people, no gray areas. In love, however, there was no right and wrong, only power…craving….desperation.

_Desperate! How strange! _He knew he had always been alone, always the shunned character in a fairy-tale that never won the fair-lady's heart and almost always was punished for his heinous crimes. He spent the rest of his time alive waiting for the end, the inevitable hand of death to cross over his eyes and steal the soul from his calloused lips. He refused to be that sorry man. He would take her if she died right there in his arms, even if he had to kill the little changling. And he would, too. Without a reflection, without a whim, he would kill each one of them to make her his.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Starfire asked innocently, concern living in her sea-green eyes.

Robin smiled favorably at the girl, lessening his appearance of determination and concentration to assure her. "Yeah, Star, I'm pretty sure."

"We couldn't wait a little while longer? Maybe let Rae get used to the idea that-."

"We can't," Robin interrupted Beast Boy mournfully. "It's now or never. We have to do this to save the city. To save _her_."

"But will we get the chance?" Cyborg asked suddenly.

They all stared at each in dismay. _No, it **couldn't** be…_

_

* * *

__Earlier_

Raven looked woefully into her mirror. That image…that horrifying scene that replayed instantaneously in her head every night from the moment she saw it. Their deaths…all slowly rewinding in a languid motion, laying out thickly like a blanket covering her eyes. Her eyes began to fill with angry tears, anger from Figaro's betrayal, her own lack of caution, and the general feeling that what she was about to do would put them all in danger.

She placed the hand-crafted mirror back onto her dresser, placing the mirror side down, shadowing. Next to the mirror was a note; a single, red-stamped piece of parchment laid on the wooden surface, folded thrice in even shapes. Guiltily, she grabbed the note and flung it to the floor where it landed partially beneath her bed. Taking the hem of her deep blue cloak, she covered her head and disappeared into the oblivion of air.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

_Later_

They would have brought the door off its hinges it had, indeed, hinges, but the sliding of the door would keep them from banging it from its position. Tearing into the room, all four of them, they let their eyes burn into the lightless room.

**Empty.**

Beast Boy dropped to his knees, whimpering noiselessly. Starfire bit her lip until fresh blood sprang into her pale face. Cyborg shifted his weight uncomfortably onto the bookshelf, which might not have been the best of ideas at the moment. And Robin. He stood in the middle of the room, not looking around, but staring at the very ground beneath him.

"He could have taken her anywhere," he whispered quietly.

Beast Boy looked up at him, his eyes brimming with a hatred so deep that it could penetrate the very darkness which enveloped the cavern. "He hasn't taken her anywhere. Not yet." His teeth were set so fiercely, his eyes shining so bright, Starfire took an involuntary step back as his clenched fists brought him up to his full height. "We're going to find her. And when we do I'm going to kill him."

* * *

She stood beneath the tree, unmoving. Her shaded eyes of purple stone glanced at the darkened grass, moist beneath her leather-worn boots. A slight breeze wafted stray hairs past her lips, stringing themselves onto them like honey to the suckle. She let out a constricted sigh, holding her chest in fear of all her breath escaping too quickly. She looked up into the full moon's face, its milky surface illuming the starless night. Another sigh. It would be half past midnight, the very time he said he would come. She thought that of all occasions, she would be the second to come, and he the one to be waiting for her mysteriously. But he was not there. She had taken great care to sense his essence, but there was none around to sense. All she could make out was vexation. That, however, was her own.

* * *

"_We're going now, and if you don't want to join me, then **get out of my way**!_"

They tried to hold him back as best they could. Finally, Robin flipped in front of Beast Boy, held out his bo-staff, as if to shield him, and held Beast Boy's eyes in a menacing trance. "Beast Boy…think logically. We can't storm off. We need to figure out where she is."

"_But she could be hurt right now!"_

"I _know_. But-."

"Robin?" asked a voice timidly.

They all turned to look to the voice that had interrupted. Starfire stood by Ravens bed, holding up a ink-splattered note, written in red. They all stared at the piece of paper curiously, until Cyborg plucked it from Starfire's hands and read it aloud.

_Dearest Raven, be not disturbed by my actions. Tonight, meet me under the tree where we first met, and I will explain everything to you. Did not tell the Titans of this interview, for if you do, a disaster beyond your wildest imagination will occur. I believe you know my intentions: do not leave a note. After we meet, I shall send them a note to tell them of your unintentional departure. If you do say a word, I shall know._

_I'll be waiting._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was closer to daybreak than she had thought. Though it was for many hours still, Raven could still smell the coming of dew upon the city. Sitting in the dampness of the grass, leaning against the sycamore tree, her breathing was steady and consistent. She slept dreamlessly, until a sound broke her slumber.

She could hear the rustling of leaves, the gentle sway of branches, the thud of flesh against earth. Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open like that of a butterfly's wings, and she found herself staring numbly at the cloaked figure of Figaro.

He stood above her, threatening, leeringly. It took her a minute to puzzle together her situation, and slowly, she assembled herself on her feet. With a wave of his hand, Figaro brought the hood of her cloak down, revealing sleep-trodden eyes and a mystified expression. He smirked, his features luring and sensual. She was hypnotized by that face, once so friendly and innocent in its simplicity, now, despite her fear and anger, full of mystery that filled her with unknown wonderment.

She glanced around her surroundings, noticing for the first time that moonlight shined on everything besides Figaro. He stood there, in the cover of his ebony cape, fluttering gently in the breeze like a black swan's feathers.

He spoke, at last. His voice was deep and unused, as if preparing for this moment. "You have come here, for one purpose and one alone..."

He took a step towards her and she flinched inwardly. She could almost feel his breath upon her skin, the smell of danger…

"…Raven…we will go away this night."

She wouldn't let him overpower her so easily. She wouldn't give in so easily.

"Figaro, I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm with the Titans. I'm with-."

"_Beast Boy, perhaps?" _He shot angrily. She didn't remove her eyes from his. They were cold, pits filled with death and the color of stone.

"This is where I live. This is where I belong. I'm not going back to Azarath with you."

"Ah, my dear…" His voice wove the air icily, carving into the night like a razor-sharp blade. She shivered. Her touched her arm smoothly, caressing her pale skin with no resistance to hold him back. She could know feel his warm breath upon her cheek. It smelled sweet, not at all like she would have imagined it to. That night, the night when they were about to kiss, she treasured the scent. Now, she dreaded it…

She tried to pull away from the stroke, but he only grasped her forearm, gently. She gazed into his eyes. "We're not going to Azarath. And where ever we may go, the Titans will never find us. You will never see them again."

She felt stone-cold. "They'll come looking for me. They won't stop searching." He chuckled at her expense.

She pushed his hand away and stepped closer to the shadows of the trees. "You betrayed me, you monster…I can never trust you again! You stole my trust, my freedom, my life! I had all to give and now there is nothing left to take! Figaro, I will not beg…I will escape you, even if I can't overpower you. By betraying my trust and taking away my freedom, you've committed yourself to my hate!"

He looked at her incredulously, his jaw slack and eyes glazed. Abruptly, he closed his mouth and set his lips into a sneer. Stepping closer to the shadows, he laced his long, pale fingers around her wrist tightly and drew it towards the tree above. Kicking him hard in the shin, Raven momentarily escaped his grasp. She raced towards the opposite direction, but not before he caught hold of her cloak and embedded his fingers into her hair. Turning her towards him, their faces merely inched away, she moaned as he clenched her arm fiercely.

"Say goodbye, darling."

* * *

I know, I know..I'm a terrible updater. Can't help it. Well, with finals coming up, don't expect another update until after June 3. I'm really sorry! I'll try and fit one in if I can, but that's a big maybe. Anyways, I love you all! Thanks for reviewing!

Steve-racer: Thanks for your encouragement. I know, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! I'm trying really hard, but I suppose I'm lazy. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Scathac's warrior: Yes…he is a meanie. And you got your wish! She momentarily fell under his spell…and she's kinda under it the whole time, that's why she doesn't kick his butt right there and then...:le sigh:

FantasyObsessed: OMG ME TOO! I didn't get it til the Friday after it came out, though! I was sooo bummed. We had to drive twenty-five minutes to get it..so yeah. And I got two copies of the Leroux novel. Yay! And then my mommy bought me a charm bracelet, which you can find on Ebay. I feel soo lucky.

Kate: I'm glad you liked my edition of WYWSHA. I can play it on the piano :glows: Thanks for reviewing…hope to see you update soon, too!

Me: Don't know who ya are, but that's still cool. Thanks for reviewing!

Until next update,

I am your obedient servant,

StakeMeSpike04


	13. Now You Are Here With Me

I know you guys are probably dying for an update before June 3…so I'm writing one now! I tried to post this sooner, and I would have, but wasn't letting me at the time. So sit back, relax, and please don't hurt me….

Disclaimer: And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, I own not these charries or their fate….only in my mind!

"_Where ever this shadowed path might lead, we were both irrevocably committed to follow it to the end..."_

_Susan Kay's 'Phantom'_

* * *

"Where are we?" She asked bluntly into the dark.

"Your home," he answered quietly.

They stood in the middle of a secret crypt, somewhere Raven had never seen before. All around her were dark walls, touched only by the light that a few hazy candles illumined. It was a cellar, but it was so much more: it was paradise for the night. The ceilings were high and vaulted, so dark that light seemed to get lost in its voyage up. The walls surrounded the most spectacular of objects. In one corner was a door, seeming to lead to other doors and more complicated passageways. In front of her, however, seemed to be a lair, filled with objects of magical meaning, sketches, blueprints, read-outs, graphics…things she recognized from the tower, but not just about the tower, but also about her friends.

She turned to look at him as he walked away from her, making his way to a large, ornately-shaped desk that was covered in papers. "How did we get here?"

He didn't turn to look at her, but only gazed down at the desk. His own head was fogged with preoccupation. Nonetheless, he answered darkly. "I tapped into your powers." His voice held no restraint, no tone of faltering.

Her voice went high, disbelieving. She thought her eyes betrayed her as she looked upon this billowing figure, clad in dark cloth with his back towards her. "What did you say?"

His eyes were now upon her, emblazed with emotions she could not recognize in their dark depths. In the pupils of his eyes was fire, hot and dangerously red. She could not escape those eyes…

"I am discovered! Yes, my dear, you do not remember me as well as you would have liked!" He shoved her into a nearby chair, roughly and abusively. She scowled at his aggression, piercing his eyes with her own.

"Figaro…." She started uncertainly.

He laughed. It was the most ghastly sound she had ever heard, and as it issued forth from the core of his stomach, she thought her ears would bleed with its murderous sound. She wanted to writhe and escape that noise, but in this hole in the ground, she feared daylight had dissolved into darkness.

"I am not Figaro! Not I!" He moved towards her, looming over her like a specter. "My name is Ignatius, now…" She looked at him, as if she were meeting him for the first time. Her eyes held fear, deep and uncontrolled. "Do not think that I am misleading you, my dear. You know me very well, just not as well as you should.

"You see, everything I told you was the truth. You and I were very good friends not long ago. But you left, and you became a good-doer. I however, did not." He paused, letting this information sink in. When she said nothing, he continued. "I brought a curse upon myself. I found out that I could use the powers of others when I so wished it. That's why I was able to transport us here. I used your powers. But one day I found that when I tapped into the powers of others, I also tapped into their personality. Their evil side." His eyes glinted maliciously, causing Raven to inhale involuntarily. Her fingers dug into the arms of the chair and his figure blended into the shadows. She could now only hear him, but now see that voice.

"Thus, I lost myself. The boy you used to know…he doesn't live here anymore. I'm now a creature of the night…much like what you are. We are one in the same." His voice was now all around her, as if it were bouncing off the lime-stone covered walls. "It was all a façade. A diversion from what really is and what really is not." He reappeared before her, lying at her feet and looking up at her, almost beseechingly. She was taken away by the abruptness of it, and despite his cruelty, his manner of antagonism and menace, she looked into his face without the fear she felt. His voice, now soft in the dampness of the chamber, wove its melody pleadingly.

"Even though it's stranger than you've dreamt it, can you even dare to bear to think of me, this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell but secretly yearns for heaven. Secretly…secretly…"

He took her small, pale hand in his and stroked the back of the soft skin tenderly. She looked into his eyes, her face expressionless and almost haunted in its moon-like appearance. She didn't make a move to go or to stay, but instead gazed lifelessly, hoping he would not be tempted by any trace of an emotion from her.

He tried once more, rising from his feet and taking long, shadowy strides. "Fear can turn to love! You'll learn to see! To find the man behind the monster! This…._repulsive _carcass who _seems_ a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty. Secretly….secretly…."

She would have been moved to tears by this poor man's confession, but her stony heart would not be broken. He touched her cheek, almost afraid to break that porcelain skin with his rough fingertips. She did not move, did not look into his face, but only cried a single tear for him.

A single tear.

He stared at that tear as it trailed down her face, resting on her lips and disappearing forever. He sighed.

They sat for several moments in silence, Raven not breaking from her passiveness and Ignatius not breaking from his stubbornness. Finally, she spoke.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

She looked up from the stone floor, up where he was sitting upon his desk. "The Dominatio Talisman, where did you put it?"

He looked at her before opening a small drawer in the desk. He pulled from it a bejeweled box, sparkling with precious gems, and opened the lid to reveal the necklace. He displayed it to her, shining darkly inside the box, as if it were a bad omen.

"It's yours, you know. I will not deny it to you. You could wear it forever and I will not stop you, will not remove it again. I only ask that you consider me. Consider us."

She looked at the talisman, desperate with a longing of the control it could give her, and looked away. She got up from where she was sitting and took a few steps towards the shadowy walls. "You still haven't addressed the issue of where we are." She looked over her shoulders at him, hugging her arms to herself. "I'm assuming we're not in our reality, correct?"

He chuckled, but this time it was not so threatening. Though she clenched her teeth in pain, it did not slit her senses like the previous one. "Au contraire, we are very much in your reality. We are underneath the Tower, in the lair I built and have been building for some time now. The Tower will be ours, of course, when the Titans are gone."

She looked at him sternly. "What makes you think they will leave?" she asked sharply, letting her words echo throughout the room.

He smirked, his all-knowing smirk that left her terribly unnerved. "I know they will, for when I give them the choice they will inescapably choose life over death. I'm afraid…." He studied the talisman as if it were the most interesting topic in the room, "I'm afraid that most humans do not care what the stakes are. As long as they are given the chance to live."

She looked at him unsteadily, as if he were a dangerous bomb that was about to go off and she should choose her words very carefully. Instead, she looked crestfallen, as if all the knowledge she had learned had left her cold. He noticed this, and try as he might, he could not shake the feeling of rejection.

She sat upon the cold, hard ground, staring at the darkness, feeling powerless and weak. He was in control of her powers, binding them, denying her usage of them. Even though she knew she could not escape, she had no will to, for even if she did, he would only find her again and kidnap her once more. In that moment she wanted absolutely nothing.

He never let his eyes trail from her figure. His heart was pounding with anger, impatience, danger. He seemed to be waiting for something, some response, something to happen. Even without her powers, she could sense his eagerness, and started to feel his anxiousness. The air was so thick with moisture and heat that it was no surprise that he lost his temper.

Then, softly, with a weak attempt to touch him, she spoke-sang a few words.

"Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing. Her mother promised her that she would send her the angel of music. Her mother promised her…her mother promised her…" She pressed her eyelids together, her eyebrows knitting. She got up from her position and turned towards him, away from the door, her eyes holding anger and resentment. "I trusted you. You betrayed me over and over. Have you gorged yourself at last? Now I know that evil is in your soul, where the true distortion lies…"

He didn't answer. Instead, his frown slowly but surely turned into a sneer of menace, causing Raven to frown with perplextion.

"Wait! I think my dear, we have a guest!"

* * *

I didn't get many reviews...you guys make me sad...

scathac's warrior: Lol. Knee him between the legs. That's funny. Here's your update, hope you liked it!

Blonde shadowcat: I AM SO SO SO SO SO sorry! Everytime I wrote Kate, for some reason, I meant you! I don't know why I thought YOU were Kate…that's so freaky. Anyways, everytime I wrote Kate I meant You. Anyways, I'm glad SOMEONE likes evil Figaro. Or Ignatius. Lol. And fear not, I am writing another story!

Girl: Cool, another phan. Thanks for the comment.

I'm going to update again soon. School is out in two our days, yay!

_I remember there was mist…_


	14. The Final Threshold

Here we go, everyone! The scene you've all been waiting for!

Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer!

Wondering how it's going to end, don't yah? Well, you'll just have to read on a bit. I think I've made you suffer enough…

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

* * *

She turned around suddenly, her heart throbbing madly in her chest. Her violet eyes widened as she peered through the dank darkness to perceive the figure. He was gazing back at her, his own eyes filled with relief at finding her and indistinguishable hate towards her captor. He stood behind an iron-wrought gate, something Raven had not noticed until now, that separated the three of them. The door through which Beast Boy had entered, the only one in the entire room, shut ominously and unknowingly behind him, locking itself mysteriously.

Ignatius smirked with an aura of malice, spreading out his arms in welcome. He strode over towards Raven, his icy fingertips about to touch her. Beast Boy glared with contempt, trying to reach through the gate.

"_Sir,"_

"Beast Boy!" she cried.

"This is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come!" He bowed mockingly, his eyes never leaving Beast Boy's. "And now, my wish comes true. You have truly made my night!"

Raven turned to look at him, her voice filled with fear and her complexion paler than ever. "Let me go," she demanded fiercely, though she could not help squeaking with fear.

They both turned to look at Beast Boy when they heard his high-pitched voice yell through the metal lock. "Free her! Do what you like, just let her go! Have you no pity?"

Ignatius gritted his teeth, grasping Raven's arm roughly and bringing her face closer to his. "Your lover makes a _passionate_ _plea_," he spat venomously, his blood boiling.

Raven turned her face from his tight grip, calling over her shoulder, distressed. "Please, Beast Boy, it's useless!"

Beast Boy could not help the next words that poured from his lips. "I love her! Does that mean nothing?" He looked at Raven, whose hand flew to her mouth in astonishment and momentary gratification, and blushed feverishly, even as he addressed her kidnapper with fury. "I love her! Show some compassion!"

Ripping Raven behind his back, he stood in front of her, flames literally coming to the tips of his fingers in a jealous rage. "The world showed no _compassion_ to me!"

Beast Boy leaned against the iron gate, trying to see Raven behind Ignatius's back. "Raven…Raven…let me see her!"

Ignatius stepped beside her, his manner once again accommodating and less hostile. He seemed to be figuring something out, and this scared Raven. Beast Boy took no notice.

"Be my guest…_sir_…"

He went over to his desk, leaving Raven to stand in stunned stock, while he pulled a lever, lifting the gate to let Beast Boy in.

"Good sir, I bid you **welcome**. Did you think that I would harm her?" His voice was cynical, as if he thought Beast Boy mad for thinking Raven was in any sort of danger at all. As Beast Boy walked closer, Ignatius's eyes light up with eagerness, for Beast Boy was walking right into the middle of a ring of gun powder. "Why would I make her pay for the sins which are…"

Suddenly, as Beast Boy reached the middle of the ring, Ignatius spurt fire from the ground, leaving Beast Boy in a smoldering circle of flames.

"_Yours_!"

Beast Boy gasped audibly with surprise, while Raven tried to use her powers to lift Beast Boy from the trap. Ignatius looked at her struggling, and smiled evilly. He then looked in Beast Boy's direction, his eyes glittering along with the flame as Beast Boy tried to transform into an animal to save himself.

"_Transform into a crab, now!" _he shouted tauntingly. "_Use what you've learned from your obstacle courses! Nothing can save you now…except perhaps Raven!"_

Turning away from Beast Boy's desperate plight, he threw a threatening message to Raven, whose own fear betrayed her as her body started to shake with panic.

"Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me and you send your lover to his death! **This** is the choice...**This** is The Point of No Return!" His voice echoed through the cavern, the only sound being its penetrating resonance and the crackle and hiss of the fire.

Raven, softly and then with growing emotion, said in her most dangerous, tense voice, "The tears I might have shed for your dark fate…grow cold and turn to tears of hate!" Her shriek left her feeling completely unwholesome, while the entire room with filled with the phantasmal shadow of the inferno and the stench of smoke and burning rubber as the flames licked Beast Boy's attire.

Beast Boy, struggling through the fire to talk to Raven, jumped into the air to call over the flames to her. "Raven!" he shouted, his voice filled with the utter tone of surrender. "Raven…forgive me, please forgive me!"

Even while Beast Boy begged for her forgiveness, she turned to look at Ignatius with disgusted eyes, her voice low and spiteful. "Goodbye to you fallen idol and false friend. We had such hopes, and now those hopes are shattered!"

Impatient with her relentless pleading, Ignatius tried to shout over her. "Too late for turning back. Too late for prayers and useless pity!"

Beast Boy, trying to be heard behind the crackle of the flames, screamed as loud as he could. "Raven, say you love him and my life is over!" Although she could not see, tears stealthily rolled down his cheeks.

Ignatius ignored Beast Boy's plea, only addressing Raven with growing annoyance. "All hopes of cries of help. No point in fighting!"

Together, without realizing it, the two boys shouted in unison, "For either way you choose,"

"You cannot win!"

"He has to win!"

Grasping her arm once more, he screamed into her face, the fire dancing in his eyes wildly. "So do you end your days with **me**? Or do you send him to his _GRAVE_!" Saying the last word, Beast Boy's hand caught fire momentarily, and he screamed in pain.

Putting it quickly, he choked out, "Why make her lie to you to save… me…?"

Suddenly, as if bombarded with emotion, the three teenagers cried over each other's voices, each desperate to achieve their own purposes.

"Past the point of no return-."

"Ignatius…"

"For pity's sake, Raven, just say no already!" Beast Boy screeched behind the wall of flames.

"…who deserved this?" Raven's voice quavered with hurt and ultimate anguish.

Ignatius ignored their appeals. "…the final threshold!"

"Don't throw your life away for my sake!" Beast Boy tried persistently to convince.

"His life is now a prize which you must earn!"

"….Why do you curse mercy?" Raven's demeanor was stone-cold and hard, but her eyes held such a desperation and sorrow that her own monotony betrayed her.

Beast Boy almost spoke to himself, finding it so hard to be listened to, although both Raven and Ignatius heard him. "I fought so hard to free you…."

"Ignatius…."

"You've passed the point of no…

"Return…"

"You deceived me…" She stared at him, as if coming to a conclusion for the first time, and it utterly disgusted her. "I gave you my mind blindly," she stated bluntly.

He stared at her coldly. From the inside of his cloak he withdrew the Dominatio Talisman, and held it uncaringly in his hand. His voice with was laced with anger, as if he could bring the whole building to extinguish if he was not answered immediately.

"You try my patience," he held out the necklace to her. "Make. Your. Choice," he hissed.

Never looking at Beast Boy, who could now see over the dying flames that Ignatius was disregarding, Raven looked sadly upon Figaro, and then down at his hand. Taking the Talisman gingerly from his hand, she placed the chain around her own neck, and felt the certain vibration of emotion pulse through her once more. With all monotony bereft, Raven could now truly express what she had so longed to express for some time.

"**_Pitiful creature of darkness…  
_**_**What kind of life have you known?  
**_**_God give me courage to show you…  
_**_**You are not…alone!"**_

Without warning, without hesitation, without meaning to, she did. He wasn't even sure if it was real or not, if he were asleep and dreaming, if he were truly dying right there and then, it happened.

She kissed him alive.

And what a kiss it was. The kiss he had longed for all his life, the one he knew he could never win freely, he did, and she made it last. Grasping the sides of his face passionately, she pressed her quivering lips onto his own and let her free emotions flow, giving him the purest pleasure he would ever enjoy in all his life. The kiss was wet, for salty tears of anguish and wretchedness coursed down their cheeks, though whose tears they were, they could not tell. As Beast Boy looked on in utter horrification, Ignatius knew that he was totally defeated. Her sacrifice, and at the same time commitment, were too much for him to bear.

Pulling away gently, Raven could not help but smile at her fallen friend, and for the briefest of moments, she thought she saw bliss in his eyes. But as quickly as it came, it was gone, for suddenly he drew from her touch and her connection, and, heartbroken, walked away. The fires surrounding Beast Boy completely wiped out, as if with the final breath of death, and left him gasping for air on the cold, stony floor of the antechamber.

In the background, far, far away, Raven swore she could hear the rest of the titans pouring down the staircases leading to the secret lair. Ignatius, as if hearing it too, drew away from them and looked down at the floor, as if waiting for the end to come.

Like lightning, the rest of the titans assembled through the doors. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg ran over to Beast Boy's side, and, helping him up, glared angrily in Ignatius's direction.

Raven flew up to them- astonished that her powers were working- and held them back from doing something she knew they would do. "No…," she pleaded distractedly, her face drenched in tears. "Leave him be. It's over now…." They could not help but sense the guilt and helplessness in her voice. Looking over at their fallen foe, without even a fight or a word, they left, carrying Beast Boy with them.

As they approached the single, haunting door, Robin looked over his shoulder. "Raven, come on."

Looking back at Ignatius, she shook her head. "Go without me," she said quietly.

"Raven, no-," Cyborg began to argue.

"I'm coming," she prompted, she instead walked back over to Ignatius.

He sat near his desk, cradling the box that held the Talisman that was now around Raven's neck. As she approached, she could hear the soft melody of Ignatius's singing voice, something she rarely heard and cherished very much, weave its way into the shadows and silence.

"_Masquerade,  
__Paper faces on parade  
__Masquerade  
__Hide your face so the world will never find you...  
_

He looked up, his tear-stained cloak now discarded and his body trembling with sobs.

"_Raven, I love you….."_

Frowning, Raven lifted her hands to the clasp around the chain and undid it, wordlessly placing the Talisman into Ignatius's clenched fist. Watching him for a moment, she saw him close his fingers over the chain tightly, as if cherishing the piece of stone and metal, and without a word, disappeared into a dark, misty abyss.

* * *

Yes, this time he's definitely gone. Makes you a bit sad, doesn't it? Ignatius/Figaro was a good character...and I think he has a lot of mystery, which is why I left a lot of questions answered with him. It's sort of like the Phantom with how there are certain things we will never know.

I'm going to write my ending chapter after this to sum up the story. I hope you all enjoyed this series, and please tell me how I can improve on my writing!

**Scathac's warrior: **I have talent? My writing is genius? You're the best! Thank you very much! Very philosophical of you, I'll have to use that sometime!

**Me**: Thanks for the review, keep them coming!

**Fantasy Obsessed: **I was wondering why you didn't review! It made me sad! I'm sorry I didn't have a lot of PoNR... I wasn't sure how I could fit that in. Lol. I'm glad you like my story so much, though! Hope you liked the chapter!

**Steve-Racer: **Lol. You're too funny. I didn't want to Punjab him, I would cry! Lol. But if I had to Punjab Raoul (from POTO) I wouldn't mind _too_ much...

**Blonde Shadowcat**: Yes, again, I'm really sorry about the mix up! I can't remember who this 'Kate' was…no matter…  
Lol..persnickity, I like that word. Anyhoodles, it's okay to feel sorry for him. If you didn't before, I imagine you do now. Or not. Or whatever, lol. Thanks for being loyal!

I remain, to the very last chapter, your obedient servant of this tale,

StakeMeSpike04


	15. We've Passed The Point of No Return

I'd like to thank all of you for your everlasting support in this project of mine! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and I hope to see you review to any of my future fanfics! Now, as a promise and a treat, I give you the final chapter…

This last chapter contains song lyrics, just for your enjoyment. They include 'Whisper' by Evanescence.

* * *

The coming of the sun was quiet, serene, languid. Playing with the hem of her moisture-ridden cloak, she stared into the dawning horizon, her face expressionless and her heart full of conflicting emotions.

Yes, he was gone. She was wholly sure of it and knew he would not come back. She also knew that she would probably never see him again.

Never.

_That's a really long period of time_, she mused. Yet it some way it gave her both comfort and sorrow, knowing the end had come. In her heart of hearts, she really knew that he would always and forever hold a spot in her heart that could not be filled, and she would not let it.

A door opened behind her. She could vaguely comprehend that footsteps pattered lightly upon the pavement and came to stop beside her. A small, scratchy voice broke the peaceful silence.

"This seat taken?"

She shook her head, not looking up. Somehow, she knew he wouldn't mind that she didn't look at him. She knew how he felt about her, and knew that it would be time to tell him how she felt. He had risked so much to save her tonight. It was only fair..

'_Catch me as I fall  
__Say you're here and it's all over now'_

"Raven…."

Knowing this was inevitable, he turned to face him. His face was hidden beneath layers of ash, yet she could see the fiercely concentrated emotion in his eyes, the way they flickered when her own dazzling orbs met his. It was a brief moment of intensity.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy," she said breathily. "I'm sorry for what I put you through." Her voice was hollow, yet inside she felt that in the end, she had nothing to be sorry about. It was over and there was no use blaming anyone or saying anything that would change the way they felt.

'_Speaking to the atmosphere  
__No one's here and I fall into myself  
__This truth drives me into madness  
__I know I can stop the pain  
__If I will it all away'_

"Don't be a dope," he answered softly.

"I'm a dope?" It was more of a statement than anything else, but still she looked questioningly at him.

He smiled slightly. "Sometimes." He paused, simply looking at her with such an awed expression that she was forced to look away.

"Beast Boy, you know I can't…" she began.

"Look Raven, I know you think you can't, but I don't think you give yourself enough credit." He was staring at her with a penetrating, almost disapproving gaze.

'_Don't turn away  
__Don't give in to the pain  
__Don't try to hide though they're screaming your name  
__Don't close your eyes  
__Who knows what lies behind them  
__Don't turn out the light  
__Never sleep never die'_

She didn't want to talk about it at the moment, so he left it pass. They sat there for quite some time, watching the moon gently fall and the sun break the patch of blackness still clinging to the atmosphere. It was several minutes before he said anything.

"Raven…I want you to know that what I said down there, what I said was the truth."

"I know," she answered kindly. She sighed heavily, inhaling the perfumed scent of the ocean. "Is it enough to feel this way? To be so empty, yet so full?"

He didn't understand, but nonetheless he turned her gaze towards him. "Anything is enough."

'_I'm frightened by what I see  
__But somehow I know  
__That there's much more to come  
__Immobilized by my fear  
__And soon to be blinded by tears  
__I can stop the pain  
__If I will it all away'_

She looked at him tenderly. "He's really gone," she assured him. He believed her entirely.

"And all because of you." He gulped. "Wh-what you d-did, Raven….it was r-really brave." He was apprehensive. The scene he had witnessed was enough to shake his whole perception.

"Oh," she said lightly. He turned to look at her, interrogative. "I…well, you know I had to. It…." Just trying to make up an excuse exhausted her, and she chided herself for trying. She didn't need to explain it to him. He wouldn't understand.

_But that's not fair,_ a voice said modestly. _Give him a change to understand._

"I knew he wouldn't give up, Beast Boy. Our lives were in danger. And…somehow, I knew that not all of us are destined to live happily ever after. Especially him."

Beast Boy took her hands into his and nodded. "I understand." He gulped again, this time less nervously.

'_She beckons me shall I give in  
__Upon my end shall I begin  
__Forsaking all I've fallen for  
__I rise to meet the end'  
_

A single tear rolled down her cheek. Beast Boy gasped as he watched its progress. Whether it was from grief or happiness, neither of them knew, but as suddenly as Raven stood up, she knew she was no longer afraid. She didn't need the talisman, nor Figaro, nor anyone else. Perhaps, only, her friends. And Beast Boy.

* * *

Okay, so not my best. But I had to end it somewhere. Here's the answers to your reviews. Once more, I applaud you guys, thanks!

scathac's warrior: You're right. Lol. I don't know if you've seen The Phantom of the Opera, but it's the 19th century. I guess I should of made it more today if you noticed that, lol. And yupp, Figaro's demise was exactly what I wanted it to be. You feel sorry for the character in the end. Thanks again for all your helpful reviews!

kimnronforever: Gee wiz, thanks!

whereismybook: Well, didn't quite finish it...but now it is! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

BlondeShadowcat: I'm glad you enjoyed this fic! Yupp, this character didn't get NEARLY as much props as the Phantom. See, if I were writing a POTO phic (which I'm going to!) I'd put in SO much more sympathy and, of course, the Christine character would end up with him. Because that's how it supposed to happen. Hope I didn't give away too much..

Kate: NO WONDER I GOT YOU TWO MIXED UP! YOU GUYS ARE MY MOST POPULAR REVIEWERS! Wow, that is such a big mistake on my part! I'm super sorry, but I'm not going to make a sequel. But hey! Good news! Keep me on your favorite authors list and watch out for a new POTO phic, okay? I promise it'll come soon! If not, you can e-mail me and bug me for it.

For the last time (at least in this phic),  
I remain your obedient servant,  
StakeMeSpike04


End file.
